


Bella Strong

by tiny_maus_boots



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, bechloe - Freeform, bit of smut, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_maus_boots/pseuds/tiny_maus_boots
Summary: Aubrey steps aside to allow Chloe and Beca to figure things out and finds herself (and new love) again in the process.





	1. Knowing

_“Aubrey…we have to talk. I know we had plans but…”_

_“It’s okay Chloe. I know.”_

_“No you don’t I…”_

_Aubrey reached out a hand far more steady than she actually felt and cupped her best friend’s cheek. She had been waiting for this all year. Waiting to hear it from Chloe herself. Waiting for her heart to be broken. “I do know. She makes you happy.” Everyone could see it, hell, even Aubrey saw it. She’d seen it from the very first day Beca Mitchell walked into their lives. It was perhaps that which made Aubrey ride the younger woman so hard. Had made her so adamant in her refusal to accept any of Beca’s help. It was all a moot point now but at the time she had needed to shut down Beca. Perhaps stupidly believing she could shut her out of Chloe’s life too._

_Chloe’s eyes filled with tears at the realization that Aubrey, her never say die Aubrey, was in fact letting them die. They’d been inseparable for four years. Teammates, roommates, best friends and lovers. But now all that was coming to an end. Aubrey would be graduating and Chloe, whether intentionally or not, would be remaining at Barden for at least another year. She had started the conversation hoping to break it gently to Aubrey that she’d be walking on graduation without her. Chloe hadn’t intended for it to turn into a break up talk even though that was what it all boiled down to at the end of the day. “Bree…”_

_Aubrey sighed softly and pulled her hand back, resting it lightly in her lap as she steeled herself for the inevitable. “It’s okay Chloe. She makes the Bellas better. She makes **you**  better. And clearly she adores you.” Who wouldn’t adore Chloe? She was sunshine and rainbows personified. Aubrey let the tired smile tug at the corners of her lips as she watched the redhead blush at her words._

_“That’s not…we aren’t…like that.” Sure. Not yet. Not at the moment. But it was bound to happen and any fool could see it. Aubrey Posen was a lot of things but a fool was not one. She waved off Chloe’s denial because they both knew deep down that Aubrey was right._

_“You make her better too.” If it had been one sided, if there hadn’t been such a powerful bond between the two Aubrey might have been inclined to fight it. She wanted to fight it with everything she had but as her father always said some wars were just not meant to be fought. This perhaps was one of those times._

_“Aubrey…” Chloe stopped and cleared her throat unsure of what to say next. What did you say in this situation? I’m sorry I blew all our plans when I failed to graduate? I’m sorry I fell in love with someone while I was still with you? I’m sorry I’m breaking your heart and I can’t seem to stop? There were no words to say that would make any of it better and she knew it. It made her sick to her stomach and she wished that Aubrey would cry or yell. She wished desperately that Aubrey would do anything at all but just sit there with the knowing in her eyes and a quietly sad smile on her face. It broke a piece of her and she opened her mouth to say something that would erase the last three minutes of their lives._

_“Don’t Chlo. This is what you need. For four years you’ve given me everything I’ve needed. Strength, support, common sense when I’ve lacked it, and love. How could I ever deny you the same things?” Beca could be all those things and more for Chloe and while it upset her a bit, she couldn’t stand in their way. Not if it meant Chloe was well and truly happy. Happy in a way she couldn’t be with Aubrey. It was however too much for Chloe to take and she immediately burst into tears. The blonde tugged her close, tucking Chloe’s head under her chin and hugging her in a way she’d never allow herself to do again. “Oh Chlo…don’t cry. You’re gonna be just fine.”_

_“But what about you??” They had been through so much together! Not all of it had been puppies and love. Some of it had been hard and fraught with arguments and tension. But wasn’t that what love was? A mixture of awesome and not so awesome but still having that someone by your side? And she did love Aubrey. So much. The idea of not having Aubrey in her life, not having her champion to stand up to the Alices in the world… She couldn’t do it. “I can’t lose you!”_

_“Hush. I’m still right here Chloe.” It was softer than any words she’d ever spoken before. Even softer than the quiet I love yous she whispered when she was sure Chloe was dead asleep. Soft enough to keep the tears from falling because any louder and it might make this whole waking nightmare real. “You’ll never lose me.”_

_It was a lie of course. But Chloe had needed to hear it so she believed in it. Trusted in the surety of Aubrey’s words and clung to her friend sobbing for both of them because she knew the blonde would never cry over this. “I love you.” It was choked out through tears but she knew Aubrey had heard her and understood when she held Chloe tighter._

Chloe should have known then when Aubrey hadn’t said anything back that she’d broken something she couldn’t ever hope to fix. But it hadn’t sunk in until the day before graduation and she realized that all of Aubrey’s things were already packed and gone. Chloe had hoped that she’d see Aubrey at graduation. Had waited with nervous anticipation with scores of family members and friends all packed in on the hard white plastic folding chairs listening for Aubrey’s name. At last the dean called out stridently “With Honors, Aubrey Posen” and Chloe had anxiously scanned the line of waiting graduates ready to march across the stage and accept their diploma but one familiar face just wasn’t there. It was then. In that moment that Chloe realized that Aubrey had left. Worse. Aubrey had left her.


	2. Of Course

She should have known it would be a mistake to come here. In this part of town. On a weekend night no less. She should have known better than to wander into this kind of club in this kind of mood. But she did it anyway. She had needed to just drown her stresses, her feelings, and maybe herself in just a little too much alcohol. So here she was spending all her hard earned dimes and her only free weekend away from the lodge at a dive of a club on the outskirts of a town she once called home. “Line ‘em up.”

The bartender gave her a look but quickly refilled the line of tequila shots for the third time. Aubrey kicked the first two back with ease even though it burned like a son of a bitch at the back of her throat. It could have been the way her throat was closing at the memory of the first time she’d ever done this. Not in this place, in a different bar surrounded by different people. Surrounded by all things Chloe. They’d matched each other drink for drink making Alice bitch them out for purposely ruining the next day’s fall mixer performance. They hadn’t been intentionally doing anything of the sort but Alice would never see it that way. Six shots in, three arguments with Alice, and five rounds of karaoke later, Chloe had said ‘fuck it’ and grabbed Aubrey’s face in both her hands kissing her with such force, such passion that for a moment all Aubrey could do was hold on to her roommate for dear life lest they crash to ground in a tangled heap.

They had eventually stumbled back to their room and indeed fallen into bed together in a crazy mess of limbs and half muttered curses and moans while they struggled to get undressed enough to reach each other. Aubrey blinked a few times and downed the next shot in the line letting the burn of it burn away her thoughts of too blue eyes and soft red hair. Her vision swam leaving a blur of colors from the neon lights of the bar. Honestly she didn’t know if it was because she was well and truly drunk or if it was because of the hot prickle of tears she could still feel behind her eyelids. No. She was a Posen and Posens did NOT cry over broken hearts. They most especially did not cry six months after the fact, by themselves at a seedy club when they were too drunk to stand unassisted. That was unacceptable.

Aubrey teetered a little and gripped the bar top hard as she raised the last shot to her lips and downed it quickly. Lesser men would have passed out by now but she was Posen strong. “Line ‘em up!” If she’d had the good fortune to be born a man the General would probably be proud of her for this. The bartender winced and glanced over her shoulder before starting to pour.

“Aubrey?”

Dimly she was aware of the fact that she knew that voice. It didn’t connect right away as she turned and wobbled back against the bar with a hard thump. If it had she might not have turned around at all. Deep blue eyes gone black in the dim light stared at her in silent question. She should have known. Of course Beca would be here. “Oh.” It wasn’t a hello. She knew that. But a greeting just seemed a little too much out of her range of abilities right now. Her stomach lurched and she bit her lip hard to reign it in. Focus Aubrey, focus. “Beca. Hi.”

“Dude…are you okay?” Aubrey pulled her lips back in a smile that said she was feeling no pain but her eyes said something else entirely. Beca reached out a hand to steady her one time Captain when it looked like Aubrey was going to slide along the bar and topple to the floor. “What are you even doing here?”

“DRINKING!” It was loud in the club but not so loud that she had to shout. But the alcohol was making her deaf to her own voice and really who would even notice if she was being loud? Aubrey didn’t notice or didn’t want to notice the way Beca winced at the volume of her words. She did however notice Beca shake her head at the bartender who left off pouring to run her tab. Aubrey eyed the only refilled shot on the bar and reached for it but Beca got there first downing it herself with a cough and a sputter.

“Jesus. How many of these have you had?” Aubrey shrugged and tried to reach over the bar for the bottle but Beca grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. “Dude we’ve missed you. Does Chlo know you’re home?” Home. This wasn’t home. Not anymore. Aubrey blinked in surprise at the hug before she realized it wasn’t really a hug but Beca keeping her on her feet instead of on her ass on the sticky floor.

Aubrey struggled to come up with some kind of excuse but settled for a headshake as she untangled herself from the brunette and shoved off the edge of the bar. “No time. Just here the weekend.” It occurred to her that if Beca was here then Chloe was likely here as well. Something that made her stomach roil unhappily again. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spoken since graduation. They had. Or had texted more accurately but no she hadn’t told Chloe she was coming because she hadn’t wanted to see her. No. That wasn’t right. She wanted to see Chloe. Desperately. But she didn’t trust herself not to make a mess of an already tense relationship. For her part she’d been falsely cheery and unaffected by what was happening between them. And Chloe. Well. Chloe was Chloe. She soldiered on almost as well as a true Posen, keeping all her texts as kind and bright and loving as always. “I need a drink.”

“Seriously? Because I’m not sure you can even walk right now…” Beca’s voice was doubtful and for some reason it made Aubrey want to prove she could. Just because. The tall blonde stretched herself to her full height and cracked her neck as if she were preparing for a fight. In a way she supposed she was. She was fighting gravity and her lack of equilibrium at the moment. Aubrey tossed Beca a superior smirk and shrugged as she started walking for the door. This club was out but there were other bars in other places. She just had to get herself there. “Wait!”

She didn’t wait. It wasn’t that she hated Beca, she didn’t at all. She  _liked_  Beca. Was oddly proud of her for finally becoming a true Bella. Was even comforted by the knowledge that Beca would always be there for Chloe. She just didn’t want to be around Beca right now because where one was, the other was sure to follow. “No time. Shore leave is up at 0500 soldier. Gotta celebrate while I can.” Aubrey gave a less than steady wave over her shoulder hoping that the solid warm weight at her side was anyone but Beca Mitchell. She looked down blearily and half chuckled to herself. Of course. Of course it was Beca. “What are you doing?”

“Uh…following you?” Aubrey gave a laugh at that and shook her head.

“Since when?” They both knew that Beca didn’t do following and she most certainly didn’t do it when Aubrey was leading. At least she didn’t do it quietly.

“Bree… seriously. What’s going on with you?” There was nothing she could honestly answer without having to really talk so she just shrugged and let her attention drift over to a pair of guys watching them both with interest. They were cute in a way. Cute enough. She smiled and gave a small wave when one raised his beer in her direction. “Where are you going? Dude! No!” Beca slapped her hand down, dragging her back and away before turning to glare at the men with a look that Aubrey found utterly adorable and hilarious. Menace thy name is Beca effing Mitchell. “Okay that’s it. Chloe would kill me if I let anything happen you while you’re this trashed. Let’s go.”

Aubrey really wanted to protest but it was hard to form words when she was struggling to put one foot in front of the other without eating shit. She was so focused on her feet that she didn’t even realize they were outside until a waft of humid warm air blew a few sticky strands of hair off her face. It wasn’t much cooler than inside but it was easier to breathe. Aubrey pulled her hand back from Beca’s and rested against the brick wall of the building just trying to get her bearings. “M’fine Beca. For reals.” After a few steadying breaths she stood straight again and attempted to bring her fingertips to her nose in a sobriety field test. The first try she managed to poke herself in the eye but with a little concentration she pulled it off. “See?”

Beca tried hard not to smile at the image of Aubrey with her tongue poking out between her lips, eyes firmly screwed shut as she touched her nose with her entire hand rather than just her fingertips. If she hadn’t been so worried about her friend she might have taken a video clip of it. But there was no one she could show it to anyway. Beca knew. Just fucking  ** _knew_**  if Chloe were to see Aubrey like this she’d lose it. And she’d already spent more than one night letting Chloe cry herself to sleep curled into Beca’s side. She wasn’t about to actually give her a reason to do it again any time soon. “Yeah. I see all that. Look um…I’m not feeling so good. Walk me home?”

She was fine honestly. That single shot was her first and only of the night. Beca hadn’t been in that club to drink as much as to check out the dj booth and listen to the set lists. And really it was all crap. Whoever told the person in the booth they could dj was a damn liar. So she wasn’t too upset about having to bail twenty minutes after walking in. Still she knew Aubrey was a stubborn asshat when she wanted to be and the only thing that would make her comply would be a Bella in need. So. She just let Aubrey believe she needed help.

Aubrey gave a deeply aggrieved sigh but nodded sloppily and trailed along at Beca’s side fully aware that the shorter woman was far more sure footed than she. It should have made her wonder why she was still in Beca’s presence but it didn’t. The alcohol momentarily cutting off her rational thought. “Kay.” It was probably the most compliant she’d ever been and Beca gave her a quick look to make sure Aubrey was in fact the Aubrey she knew and occasionally hated. Well. Not seriously hated. She could never really hate Aubrey. Okay maybe a little but only when she was being so…well…herself.

“So what are you celebrating?” Beca watched Aubrey frown in confusion and only just managed to keep her friend from walking directly into a stop sign.

“What? I’m not celebrating. I’m drinking. I’m thirsty. I need drinks.” Aubrey stopped short and glanced around trying to get her bearings yet again. Where the hell was she? There had to be a bar around here somewhere, right? Beca stopped when she realized Aubrey wasn’t right by her and trotted back a few steps to take the blonde’s arm.

“Yep. Got some at home. We can get shitfaced there.” For a second it seemed like Aubrey would argue but then the blonde smiled happily and nodded.

“Kay.” This was too fucking weird. Something was up and she was pretty sure she knew what it was but she didn’t know how to address it. So she didn’t. She just let Aubrey half hum tunes from what Beca was almost positive was Madonna’s Blond Ambition. It was fine. They didn’t need to talk, they just needed to get back to the Bella house safely.

It wasn’t far but it hadn’t been as easy as just walking home. Aubrey was a wily, squirmy motherfucker when she was drunk. By the time Beca had gotten them to the front steps she was nursing a swollen lip and carrying one of Aubrey’s boots while the other woman limped along unevenly completely unaware of her shoe situation. And Beca was irritated as fuck. But also worried. “Aubrey.” The blonde didn’t seem to notice where they were yet which was just fine by Beca. She just needed her to stay quiet which she was anything but, choosing by now to actively sing the entire fucking tired ass set list from the previous Bellas. Loudly. “Aubrey.” Nothing. “Bree!” The whispered hiss was enough to snap Aubrey’s attention to her and Beca took a calming breath. Okay. They could do this. “Shhh. Okay?” At Aubrey’s nod she unlocked the door making sure to keep taking quick looks at the blonde in case she decided to wander off. “Jesus…”

“Hey…this isn’t a bar…Beca!”

“Shhhhhh!”

“What’s going on?” Both Beca and Aubrey jumped the latter giving a tiny scream of surprise. God. Any other night. Any other fucking night and this might have been funny. Beca whirled and glared at Stacie who was standing at the foot of the stairs with a bemused expression on her face.

“Dude! Don’t do that! You scared the crap out of me!”

“Is…that Aubrey?”

“No I’m drunk.” Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling mutely asking God or the Universe or whatever for patience.

“Hey there Drunk. Remember me?” Stacie’s amusement was clear but at the moment Beca didn’t care. She was glad it was Stacie and not Chloe. Aubrey’s eyes flickered with recognition and she flung herself into Stacie’s arms with a gleeful squeal.

“Stacie! You’re so soft…how are you so soft?” She was beyond reasoning at this point and even she knew it dimly in the back of her mind. Aubrey overbalanced a little but used Stacie’s strong body to push herself up to an upright standing position.

“Uh yeah. Because those are my boobs.” Stacie let her gaze drift over to Beca who shook her head and sighed.

“I don’t even know dude. I found her like this at Callum’s. Ready to walk out the door with some randos.” Stacie looked impressed for a minute then amused. “Chloe can’t see her like this.” The humor left Stacie’s face and she surprisingly gave a serious nod.

“Yeah. No that’d be bad. I got her. Or. She’s got me.” Aubrey still hadn’t moved her hands from where they rested on Stacie’s chest but clearly the taller brunette didn’t mind. “C’mon Bossy let’s get you upstairs.” Beca gave a relieved sigh and mouthed her thanks to Stacie before handing her the boot still clutched in her hand and watching them navigate the stairs awkwardly. When they were gone she leaned against the banister completely drained.

“The actual fuck is going on here?” There was no answer from the mostly quiet house. Mostly. The exception being Aubrey stumbling back down three steps and laughing before choosing to simply crawl the rest of the way to Stacie’s room. “Of course. How is this my life right now?” Still no answer. Of course.


	3. Missing Her

“Bec?” Chloe cautiously opened the door to the room Beca shared with Fat Amy and poked her head in. She smiled at the sight of Beca passed out spread eagle on the bed with her headphones still on even though her laptop had long since gone into sleep mode. A tiny snort of a snore made her bite her lip to keep from giggling. It was the cutest damn thing she’d ever seen. At least so far today. But then she thought most things Beca were the cutest damn thing she’d ever seen. It made her loathe to wake her up but she stepped quietly into the room anyway. “Beca?”

“Mm.” It wasn’t so much of a response as an annoyed grunt but Chloe decided it was enough and padded to her friend’s bed, settling herself on the edge of it so she could gently shake Beca’s shoulder. One unfocused eye opened, blinked twice and fluttered closed again. God. Beca Mitchell was…adorable. Even when she was being a lazy sleep monster. This time the giggle bubbled past her lips and she didn’t even try to stop it. “Wha? M’wake.”

“Yeah. I can tell what with the closed eyes and everything.” This time both of Beca’s eyes opened and blinked rapidly as she focused in on Chloe. She smiled sunnily at the clearly still foggy woman, her smile growing wider even as she saw the cranky slide behind Beca’s eyes. “Oh good you’re awake.”

“Uh. Only because some jerk decided to sit on my bed and stare at me until I opened my eyes.” It made Chloe laugh because she knew Beca wasn’t actually irritated. Beca sat up slowly, pulling her headphones off and setting them to the side carefully. The palms of her hands came up to press against her eyes and she grunted. “Chlo. It’s Sunday morning. You know even God got to sleep in on Sunday morning right?”

It was quiet and she hazarded a glance at Chloe who was still beaming sweetly at her. How was it even possible to be that gloriously cheerful this early? Or that beautiful? Wasn’t that like illegal or something? “It’s almost noon!” Beca groaned and looked at the clock. Nope. Not even close to noon. Or at least not close enough for her to be up yet.

“It’s 10:02.”

“Yeah. Almost noon!” It should have been more annoying than it was but she laughed anyway when Chloe bounced a little on the bed. It was pretty clear that she wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep any time soon. “So what happened last night?” Beca froze. Last night. Chloe couldn’t possibly know about last night. Could she? No. She wouldn’t be this cheery if she had actually known. Right? Maybe?

“Uh…”

Chloe gave her an exasperated sigh and another bounce. “You were supposed to meet us at the Garage? Don’t tell me you forgot…” A frown ghosted across Chloe’s face and she wondered if Beca intentionally stayed away. She was like that sometimes, opting to go her own way rather than hang out in group settings. Chloe was starting to get used to it but sometimes she worried that she was annoying Beca too much.

“Oh.” There was a pause and something guilty flashed in Beca’s eyes as she sat up and cleared her throat awkwardly. “Uh I actually got caught up at Callum’s. M’sorry Chlo, I promise I’ll make it the next time.” It seemed sincere enough even if Beca was suddenly very obviously uncomfortable. Chloe tried to catch her eye but Beca avoided and flopped back against her pillows. “Things just came up.”

“It’s okay.” Beca still seemed a little shifty but Chloe didn’t press her on it. She smiled and rested her hand on Beca’s arm and gave it a light squeeze. They weren’t a thing. Not really. But she couldn’t help but reach out and touch the small brunette like all of the time. Even in little ways. A nudge here and there, shoulder bump from time to time, a Howler monkey death grip hug on occasion. Whatever she could get away with really. “Jessica and Ashley want to do brunch today. You up for it?”

Sunday brunches had been mandatory when Aubrey was captain but so far this year they hadn’t picked up the tradition. “That’s still a thing? I thought you didn’t you know want to do things the way they were before.” Beca watched Chloe’s face carefully, looking for any sign that she might know Aubrey was or had been in town. Truthfully she didn’t know if their former captain was even still in the house.

“I know.” Chloe shrugged and played with the fingers of her left hand idly, not really wanting to look too hard at Beca. “I just thought it would be nice. Like Bree was still here almost.” It still hurt. Thinking about Aubrey was like a swift punch to the chest these days but she missed her friend. So damn much. And maybe she just wanted to feel like things used to be for a little bit. Maybe she wouldn’t miss her quite so badly if she kept some of Aubrey’s better habits. Chloe looked up quickly when Beca didn’t say anything. “I miss her. Which I know is stupid right? We still talk. Kinda. And she’s only like ten hours away it’s just…” Different. It was completely different now.

Aubrey hadn’t just left at the end of the previous year. She’d blown off graduation and gone radio silent for six whole weeks. Six agonizingly long weeks. When Aubrey had  _finally_ texted her back it was a little distant and clipped but Chloe hadn’t cared because at least Aubrey was still talking to her. The blonde had said she was sorry and that she had taken a last minute internship in Washington D.C. but Chloe hadn’t been so sure that was the truth. It wasn’t like she was stalking Aubrey really but yeah she totally stalked her Facebook. There hadn’t been any mention of or pictures from D.C. Then again there hadn’t been anything at all since May the previous year. Beca cleared her throat uncomfortably again. “You’re still messed up over that aren’t you?”

It was quiet and surprisingly gentle for Beca. Chloe raised a shoulder halfway then sighed and shook her head. “Yes. I mean. Not really. But yes.” That was just…confusing. Even to her own ears. Chloe raised a hand and let it drop to her lap. It was hard to talk to Beca about these things because some of them involved her feelings for her new co-captain. And while Chloe knew they were on the cusp of something more they still hadn’t gotten there yet. Partially because she was still working through Aubrey abandoning her. She winced at her own thought. That wasn’t fair. Aubrey hadn’t exactly abandoned her. She’d just left without a word for over a month and refused to answer her calls. “We were best friends for a long time before we were anything else. I miss talking to her. I miss hearing her laugh. Aubrey laughs are the best. Not the cold ones, the real ones where she crinkles up her nose and…” Chloe cut herself off and shook her head when she felt the hot sting of tears start. “Sorry.”

“Dude.” Beca sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Yeah it was weird a little bit. Hearing about Chloe still being into Aubrey when Beca herself was into Chloe. But. This was _Chloe_. Seeing her upset and struggling to hide it was just…wrong. On so many levels. Beca scooted a little closer and pulled Chloe’s hand into her lap. “You don’t have to say sorry for having feelings. Because I’m pretty sure you’re never gonna stop having  **all**  of the feelings  **all**  of the time.” Which was fine for Beca. It saved her from having too many feelings if Chloe was hogging them all. Chloe’s fingers flexed in hers and Beca gave into the desire to lace them together. It was fine right? Friends did that. They held hands. Right? “You’re allowed to miss Aubrey. Pretty sure she misses you like whoa too.”

It wasn’t something she could really talk to Chloe about but after last night Beca was almost positive Aubrey was falling off the deep end. “You’re a good friend Beca Mitchell.” That made Beca a little uncomfortable. Was she though? Did good friends not tell their crushes that their ex was in town? She wasn’t sure. Beca gave a non-committal hum before sighing like a DMV worker on a Friday afternoon.

“Yeah well. Maybe. Sometimes I’m not entirely a dick.” Chloe laughed at that and used their clasped hand to pull her close for a warm hug. The truth of the matter was, she didn’t really know why Aubrey had broken up with Chloe. They didn’t talk about that. Personally she thought it was monumentally stupid of the blonde but after seeing her the previous night she wondered if maybe Aubrey thought it was monumentally stupid too. It left her wondering if she should even try. They could get back together and then where would she be?

“Aw Becs, you’re not a dick. You’re just grumpy face 80 percent of the time.” It made Beca laugh and she nuzzled in a little further to Chloe’s neck for a half second before pulling away quickly.

“Yeah well. Whatever. I’m still not doing brunch.” Chloe let Beca pull away but still kept a hold of her hand. If she hadn’t just been going on about her feelings about missing Aubrey she might have just kissed Beca right then and there. Maybe. She smiled widely and leaned forward to kiss Beca on the cheek before letting go of her hand. It was enough that Beca had listened, it had made her feel a little better and that was all Chloe really needed right now.

“Okay Grumpy Face. I’ll bring you back something to eat. Mind if I borrow your black jacket?”

Beca nodded and waved in the general direction of the desk before stretching back out on her bed, face down. She might not be able to get to sleep again but she wasn’t quite ready to face the day yet either. “Yeah sure. Just leave the thumb drive in the pocket on my desk. It has our new mixes on it.”

The bed shifted as Chloe stood and grabbed the jacket off the pile of books and dug around in the pocket. The drive wasn’t the only thing in there, a card was stuck at an awkward angle and she had to tug a few times to get it out. “Hey your bank card is on th…” Chloe froze, staring at the plastic card in her hand. She wouldn’t have even looked twice at it if she hadn’t been folding the bar tab around it. Aubrey Posen. She read the name again just to be sure she wasn’t imaging it. “Why do you have Aubrey’s ca…Oh my God!” Realization hit her like a brick to the face and Beca’s jacket fell out her suddenly nerveless fingers on to the ground

Beca shot up from the bed and Chloe stared at her. “I can explain!”

“Is this why you didn’t go to the Garage? Because you were with her??” It hurt so badly she almost couldn’t breathe. Chloe wanted to wait for an answer but she just couldn’t. She couldn’t even really wrap her head around the idea that Aubrey had been there or was there and Beca hadn’t told her. Let alone that they were together. Even after she had JUST said how much she missed Aubrey.

“It’s not what you think Chlo I swear. I can explain everything…”

“You know what? I don’t…I don’t…I can’t even…” But Chloe just didn’t have the words. Tears welled up in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks but before Beca could reach out to her she spun on a heel and ran out of the attic room and down the stairs card still clutched tightly in her hand. Beca stumbled on her jacket as she tried to catch up with the redhead.

“Chlo! CHLOE! Wait!!” She had only managed to get to the second floor before the front door slammed hard enough to make the walls shake. “FUUUUUUCK!” This was not at all how Beca wanted her Sunday to go. “Seriously? This is what I get for trying.”

xxxxx

Oh God. Light. Why was there light? Who told the sun it could be so damn bright? Aubrey groaned and tried to bring a hand to her face but it was pinned by something. Why? Why had she gotten so damn drunk? And why did it feel like a small furry animal had died in her mouth? Aubrey rolled her body but only got as far as her pinioned arm would let her. Slowly she turned her head and cracked one eye open. Wait. Where the hell… “Stacie?!?”

Aubrey shot straight up in shock displacing the tall brunette with a hard jostle. Oh God. She shouldn’t have done that. Her head throbbed wickedly and she groaned. Why? Why did she do that to herself? Stacie rubbed her face and raised a brow at Aubrey. “Hey. You look like crap.”

Well she felt like crap so that was about right. The blonde closed her eyes with a wince and scratched idly at her chest. Then frowned. One eye pried open and she looked down. She didn’t have a shirt on. Pale eyes rolled to the side. Stacie was about as naked as a body could be. Oh no. Oh God. Very slowly she turned her head all the way to face Stacie and swallowed the bile down as best she could. “We…uh…didn’t…”

“No.” It was flat and almost bored. But it was all she needed to let out a sigh of relief. “Two things. First, I don’t sleep with people literally crying on me because they miss their ex. Not that you didn’t try. And two…baby you’d remember me.” Heat crept up her face and Aubrey wished there was a hole big enough to crawl into and die.

“I…tried?” That wasn’t even the worst part of that whole speech. “While crying?”

“Over Chloe.” Aubrey was fucking mortified. And if she’d had any moisture at all in her body she might have burst into tears. As it was she felt like a dried out husk as she choked out a tearless sob. One hand covered her mouth and she leaned over the edge of the bed. It only made her head pound harder but she just couldn’t even look at Stacie. “You’re kind of a boob girl aren’t you?”

“Oh my God. I’m…I’m so sorry Stacie…” The amusement in the other woman’s voice almost too much to take and she reached out for her discarded shirt just as the door across the hall opened and closed loudly. It made her wince. Why were all the noises so loud right now? Stacie sat up on the bed behind her and rested a warm hand on the small of her back but the idea of any one touching her at the moment made her skin crawl. “I can’t believe I…that is unacceptable. God. How can you even look at me right now?”

“Hey…Bree…stop. Please?” Aubrey’s hands were shaking and she just wanted to be anywhere but there. Anywhere she could hide in abject shame. “It’s okay you know.”

“No it is not!” How could this ever be okay? Stacie tried to get Aubrey to turn and face her but there was no way on this green earth she would ever be able to look at Stacie again. Let alone in the eye. “This is not how I was raised. This is…weak.” She was weak. Weak and broken.

“Why? Because your heart is broken? Aubrey that’s just fucking life. People get hurt. They’re allowed to feel things you know. You’re allowed to feel things.”

“Not other people’s breasts!” Because apparently she was a boob girl. Oh God. Alice had been right. She failed. As Captain. As friend. As everything. She was a failure. Stacie’s chuckle only made the whole thing that much harder to bear and she roughly yanked the lavender monogramed button up over her shoulders. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“Sorry. It’s just I never anticipated you waking up in my bed. At least. I never anticipated you waking up in my bed pissed off and ashamed to be there. We didn’t do anything Bree. I swear. The groping was mostly accidental.” Mostly. That word echoed in her head and she wanted to puke. How could she? How could she have done that under the same roof where Chloe slept? Oh God Chloe.  “Aubrey are you okay?”

She tossed a glare over her shoulder at Stacie because she clearly was not okay. The bite rising to her lips and coloring her words. “No Stacie I’m not okay! I practically assaulted you and then cried over another woman. Why would I ever be okay with that??” She wasn’t even touching the fact that Stacie already knew who that other woman was. It wasn’t like it was a secret exactly but she was a very private person and her dating life had been one of those don’t ask don’t tell situations. She had to maintain order in the group. There could be no questioning of her authority while she was Captain and allowing the Bellas to know she and Chloe were together was out of the question.

Not that it mattered when Beca questioned her authority over every damn thing else. “You didn’t. Assault me I mean. You were lonely Aubrey and hurting.”

“That’s no excuse!” She didn’t want to be a bitch to Stacie. She wanted to thank her for keeping her out of trouble. For trying to be kind to her when she was obviously distraught. But she was deeply disappointed in herself and angry and it all had to go somewhere. So she snapped at Stacie because that’s what Aubrey did. She lashed out because that was so much easier than dealing with the gnawing pain in her heart and the bubbling acid in her gut. Quick heavy steps resounded on the stairs and along the hall and she cringed hoping no one would come knocking at Stacie’s door and see her there.

“Chlo! CHLOE! Wait!!” Oh no. Beca’s voice echoed as another lighter but just as hurried pounding came down the hall only seconds after the first. Aubrey stilled and waited but Chloe’s steps continued down the next flight of stairs and the front door slammed hard. Aubrey winced both as the volume and the intensity of Beca’s frustration. “FUUUUUUCK!” There was a quiet mutter and the door swung open hard on its hinges, slamming back against the wall. Whatever Beca had been about to say however died on her lips when she took in the image of Aubrey, shirt still unbuttoned sitting on the edge of Stacie’s bed. And Stacie who slept in nothing at all apparently, leaning casually against the headboard. “Seriously???”

There wasn’t any real way to explain this so she didn’t even try. Aubrey lowered her head and got up, inching past Beca quietly. There weren’t any words that she could say to make any of this go away or make sense. Aubrey paused and glanced at Beca’s livid face, she opened her mouth to apologize but closed it just as quickly with a hard click. Without a word she trudged down the stairs fumbling the buttons of her shirt and slunk out of the Bella house. She could never come back. She knew that. She had ruined…everything. Everything that had ever mattered to her.

Beca watched Aubrey go then whirled on Stacie. “Dude! What the fuck?” Stacie’s eyes narrowed and Beca instinctively took a step back from the anger she saw.

“Nice. She was already kicking herself but yeah that was totally what Aubrey needed. And for the record, nothing happened. So. Good job there, Cap’n. Now get out.” When Beca didn’t move fast enough Stacie lobbed a pillow at her head. It was enough for her to back quickly out of the room and shut the door. Okay she could have done without the sarcasm, however justified it may have been. Beca leaned against the wall and let her head thump back against it a few times. Great. She’d fucked up twice in the half hour she’d been awake. Wonderful. Going back to bed seemed like her best option at this point. Beca climbed the stairs slowly wondering how she was going to fix things. For both of them. Even if it meant…

“Fuck.” Even if it meant never getting to be with Chloe. The thought of that caused her a hell of a lot more hurt than she thought it would but it was still probably less pain than either of her friends were in. She didn’t even know how to start untangling this mess Beca only knew that she had to try. For both of them.


	4. Start With I'm Sorry

It was getting later in the day and Beca still hadn’t heard from or seen Chloe since she stormed out of the house that morning. That was pretty worrisome. More so when no one else had seen or heard from her either. Beca grabbed her house key, shoved her feet into her sneakers and stood in front of her full length mirror one more time. It wasn’t to check herself out. It was for rehearsal. “Chloe…please don’t punch me in the face right now even though I probably deserve it. No. I mean. No. Chlo wouldn’t punch me right? That’s lame. Chloe. I promise I didn’t touch her. Nope. That’s. Lamer than don’t punch me.” She sighed and let her hands flop useless at her sides. “Why the fuck is this so hard?”

“You could just start with ‘I’m sorry’.” Beca jumped and whirled toward the top of the stairs surprised to find Chloe standing there not really looking at her.

“Chlo…” They each looked awkwardly everywhere but at each other and finally Beca decided she should be the first one to stay something. Anything. “I didn’t uh hear you come up. I was just going to look for you.”

“To offer your face for punching?” She raised a brow when Beca turned pink. Chloe wasn’t exactly ready to come all the way into the room so she stayed where she was. She had spent the last few hours trying to figure out in her head where her life had actually gone off course. Trying to figure out how she’d wound up in such a messed up and hurtful situation. And of course trying to figure out how she felt about everything that was currently happening. Hours later she still didn’t know but she figured it was probably best to just deal with it all head on. No matter how hard or painful it would continue to be. So here she was hovering on the edge of Beca’s space eternally grateful that Amy was downstairs in the kitchen.

Beca scratched at her nose and sighed softly. “I was actually kinda worried. I thought…” Nope she wasn’t going to do that. She wasn’t going to make this about her being the good guy. Because she wasn’t. Beca had been wrong, very very wrong. About a lot of things. And this whole thing really had nothing to do with her so she should just keep her feelings to herself. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Chloe gave a slow nod and shrugged. “I’m not.” They stood there for what seemed an eternity before she pulled Aubrey’s bank card out of her back pocket. She ran her thumb over the raised letters of Aubrey’s name before placing it on Beca’s desktop with finality. Obviously she had to let things go. She had to let go of whatever she felt for Aubrey and she had to give up and let go of whatever she felt for Beca. Doing it now was probably for the best because later it would be that much harder. “I figured you’ll see her first. She’ll want that back.”

Beca didn’t like the way Chloe’s voice sounded. As if she’d spent hours crying and was fighting to keep from crying more. It made Beca hurt in a way she didn’t even think was possible. “I can explain everything Chloe. I swear it’s not what you think.” Chloe wasn’t looking at her, she was staring at Aubrey’s card as if she needed to memorize it because it was the last piece of Bree that she’d ever have.

“It’s fine Beca. You don’t have to explain anything. No matter what is or isn’t happening between you two obviously Aubrey doesn’t want to see me again.” She looked up at Beca finally and shrugged with a deep frown. “She left me and I guess I just don’t know how to take a damn hint.”

“Chlo. Stop talking right now.” Okay that didn’t come out the way she wanted it to and Chloe gave her a hurt blink. Beca held up her hands and shook her head. “I mean. No not…Jesus fuck what is wrong with me right now? I mean please stop talking right now.” How? How was that any better? Beca wanted to slap the crap out of herself. “Just let me get this out. Okay?”

Chloe nodded and stepped into the room. Instead of settling on the edge of Beca’s bed like she normally would she lowered herself gingerly to Amy’s bed, perching right at the edge ready to make a getaway if things started to go south. “I’m listening.”

“I swear that nothing happened with Aubrey. I didn’t even know she was in town until I ran into her at Callum’s.” Chloe hadn’t moved and Beca thought her stare was a little unnerving but pressed on anyway. “She was super fucked up already. Like. Barely standing and not making good choices fucked up. I couldn’t just leave her there.”

God this wasn’t sounding great. She knew Chloe would hate hearing this because Chloe hated knowing anyone was in a place that dark. It was just who the redhead was. But it was a million times worse because the person in a dark place was someone that Chloe obviously loved. Deeply. Which didn’t make Beca feel great. “She’s why you didn’t go to the Garage though, right?”

Beca didn’t hesitate she just gave a nod. “But only because I was trying to get Aubrey back here safely. I’m not sure how much she had to drink. A lot I guess. And she’s like crazy strong when she’s drunk you know? Fast too. I don’t even know how she even got into that tree without me noticing it…” That had been an adventure. Beca had spent twenty minutes jumping futilely trying to grab a hold of Aubrey’s long legs to get her to come down. For a second she had let out a triumphant ‘HA!’ thinking she’d finally caught the blonde but all she managed was to grab a booted foot. And then been promptly smacked in the face when the boot had slid off in her hand.

It sounded so utterly ridiculous but Chloe knew it had to be true. She gave a half choked chuckle at the idea and shook her head. “Bree has the constitution of a sailor on shore leave.” Chloe had seen Aubrey outdrink many a frat boy in their time together. It was actually something she was known for before she became Captain of the Bellas. “You should have seen her during Rush Week.” Thinking too hard on that memory made Chloe’s heart ache again and she pushed it a side with another shake of her head. “So. That’s it? You just brought her here to sober up?” She didn’t want to be hopeful about it. But she was. Not that it made it better that Aubrey had been in town without saying anything. Or that Beca had hidden it from her. But it was something less painful than thinking the two had been out together. Like on a date.

“Yes. I didn’t want to leave her alone like that. And I didn’t tell you because I knew if you had seen her that way you’d be brokenhearted.” Beca let out a breath and lowered herself onto her bed. Her voice was quiet and she didn’t meet Chloe’s eye. “I never want to break your heart Chlo. I thought I was doing the right thing. For both of you. I’m so sorry.” Obviously she hadn’t done all the things right but she had tried. Beca lowered her head a little and shrugged. “I should have told you. Especially this morning. I just…didn’t know how and I didn’t even know if she was still here.”

Chloe frowned a little at that. Aubrey clearly didn’t stay in Beca’s room or she would have seen her that morning. “If she didn’t stay here with you…?”

“Stacie.” She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Chloe knew Stacie was a good hearted person and smart but she also didn’t hide the fact that she liked sex. A lot. Which normally didn’t mean anything one way or the other to Chloe. Except that she knew what drunk Bree was like. Drunk Bree was gropey and relentless. It was a thing Chloe kind of used to love about Aubrey. Or kind of still did love. “Nothing happened. Stacie just…let Aubrey cry on her or whatever.”

That made Chloe raise her gaze to Beca who shrugged uncomfortably again. “She…cried? Aubrey Posen? Cried?” Aubrey wasn’t immune to feelings, Chloe had seen her have enough of them but Aubrey would NEVER have cried in front of anyone she had led as Captain. Aubrey hadn’t even cried when she’d broken up with Chloe. The concept was almost foreign.

Beca gave a nod. “That’s what Stacie said. Look. I don’t know what happened between you two last year. But um. It seems pretty clear to me that she’s really not over you. I mean. I don’t. I don’t even really blame her because…you’re you. So.” The brunette shook that off and let out a frustrated groan. “And let’s face it. You’re really really not over her either. I think you owe it to yourselves to figure this shit out. Because that kinda hurting only happens when you’re butt fucking crazy in love.”

Chloe could see that it was costing Beca something to say all of that. It made her heart swell a little more with love for the smaller woman. Even if she didn’t exactly like what Beca was trying to get across. “Beca I love her. A lot. And maybe I  _am_  having a hard time getting over her but Aubrey was right to break up with me. I love her but I’m not in love with her. At least not like she deserves someone to be.” And that was the thing. Aubrey deserved for someone to want to be with her and only her and Chloe knew she couldn’t be that person because she had feelings for Beca. Feelings that just got deeper every day. So no matter how she felt about Aubrey she could never give her all the things she deserved to have in a girlfriend because Chloe could never give Bree her whole heart.  

Confusion made her brow furrow as she struggled to figure out what Chloe meant by all of that. “I don’t think I understand exactly what you’re saying here Chloe.”

“I’m saying that I care about someone else too and being with Aubrey wouldn’t be fair to her. Or me. She broke up with me so I could be…” With you. Chloe didn’t say the last part because this was the absolute wrong time to admit those feelings. Beca was right. Chloe did need to work some things out but she needed to work them out so she could actually move on and be happy. Which at the moment she was anything but happy. A soft sigh escaped her and she tried again. “Aubrey was doing what Aubrey does. She put me first and I shouldn’t have let her. At least. I shouldn’t have let her without really talking to her. I just thought we’d have time you know? That we’d work out stuff and still be best friends. I guess it was kind of stupid to expect that.”

Beca’s face was an unreadable mask and Chloe wished she would say something. The silence stretched between them for long moments before she finally gave a slow nod at Chloe. “But you are in love with her still.” It wasn’t really a question and Chloe sighed because she couldn’t deny it.

“I can’t give her my whole heart Beca and I can’t give it to anyone else until I let her go.” It wouldn’t be fair to any of them. “I wish I wasn’t this way. I wish this was all easy but it’s not and it kills me to know I’m hurting people. I don’t want to break anyone’s heart either.” What she really meant was that she didn’t want to break Beca’s heart either. She had already broken Aubrey’s. Hurting Beca as well would just be the worst. “I can’t be that selfish. It’s not right.”

She didn’t want to think that Chloe was talking about her but deep down Beca knew. They were just tap dancing around it because neither one of them wanted to admit what was happening right then. There was only a few feet between the beds but it might as well have been the Grand Canyon in that moment. Beca took a deep breath and stood. “Okay.” There was a short nod as if she were confirming something to herself or finally making a decision she had been undecided on. “Okay.” Maybe she was. Or maybe it was just her way of keeping herself in check. She wasn’t sure. Beca opened the desk drawer and pulled out the post it note with Aubrey’s address on it. She’d blown up the blonde’s phone until she answered and forced her to give her the address on the pretext that she needed to mail her back her card. It wasn’t really a lie. She was planning on mailing the card back but this seemed more important. Beca stuck the note to the card and closed the distance between herself and Chloe. “You’re gonna need this.”

Chloe frowned and took the card and sticky note. “What is this?” The address wasn’t familiar exactly but it was local.

“She’s not in D.C.” Chloe tipped her head up to look at Beca still confused. “She’s across the fucking lake. My guess is because it’s close enough for her. Close enough to you.” Beca wasn’t sure she was doing the right thing, but she was absolutely one hundred percent positive Aubrey would kick her ass a new shape if she knew she was giving Chloe her address. But she was doing it any way. Chloe reached out and took Beca’s hand in hers surprised when Beca let her lace their fingers together. “Figure it out Chlo. For both of you.”

She wasn’t sure how she ended up falling for two people who were so different and yet so damn similar it hurt. Neither of them would probably ever admit it but they each had a kind of selfless love that was so fragile and vulnerable. It made Chloe scared because she didn’t want to be the one to break them. She stood still holding Beca’s hand, giving it a playful little tug. “You’re pretty good at the whole apology thing Mitchell.”

“I’ve got lots of practice. You’re like my third grovel today.” Stacie had relented pretty quickly because it wasn’t in her nature to hold a grudge. Aubrey had been completely unforgiving but not to Beca. Just to herself. That had been a different kind of painful for Beca because she didn’t think Aubrey had done anything wrong. But she couldn’t convince the blonde of that any more than she could turn the earth backward on its axis.

“She’s gonna kill you when she realizes you gave me this, you know that right?” Beca rolled her eyes at that and shrugged.

“As long as she’s sober I’m pretty sure I can take her. I bite.” It made Chloe laugh and despite the churning unsettled emotions she was experiencing it made her smile. There was something magical about Chloe laugher. It was just so damn pure. Like puppies and cuddles and ice cream. It was real and Beca desperately wanted to hear that laughter again as often as she could. So no. She didn’t blame Aubrey one bit. Couldn’t even really be jealous either. The situation was what it was. Fucked up and complicated and soul crushing. But whatever.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Whether she meant it to be flirty or not Beca didn’t know. Still Chloe gave her hand one more squeeze before letting go altogether. “I should go…”

“Yep. Do the thing. With the thing.” Beca shoved her hands into her back pockets and offered up a tight smile. “I’ll be here.”

Chloe didn’t know if Beca meant for the moment or until she figured her stuff out but she wasn’t about to ask. She gave a nod and started back down the stairs unable to stop herself from giving Beca one last lingering look. This conversation had been hard but it hadn’t been the worst thing in the world. She could only hope she had as much success with Aubrey. God. Aubrey. She didn’t even know where to begin there but maybe she’d take her own advice and start with I’m sorry.


	5. Amputee

Chloe was almost to the front door when she made a detour to the living room. Stacie had her long legs stretched out, resting on the coffee table while she worked on filing her nails. A thick physics book open on her lap as she read. Chloe herself would never be able to multitask while trying to get through something so voluminous but Stacie seemed to be finding it an easy read. The tall brunette glanced up at Chloe and gave her a brief smile before going back to her book. It was a hair dismissive but Chloe didn’t take it personally. Studying was studying and if she had been less distracted during her study time she might have actually graduated on time. Then again… maybe not.

“Hey Stace.”

Stacie looked up again, stopping her filing and raising a brow. “Hey yourself Red.”

“Got a second?” When Stacie nodded and gestured to the couch space next to her Chloe immediately sat down and tucked one leg up under her body. She offered the other woman a smile and reached out to give her arm a light squeeze. “I just kinda wanted to say thank you. Beca told me you helped her out with Aubrey and I know what a handful she can be when she’s like that.” It meant something to her because she cared about Aubrey and it was nice knowing that Beca and Stacie cared for her too. They were family.

“She’s Aubrey.” There was half shrug from Stacie and she went back to filing though she had left off the reading. “Bellas take care of each other, right?”

“Right!” Chloe gave an enthusiastic nod at that and started to get up but Stacie’s too casual voice stopped her and she sank back down.

“Although…” Although. There was always an although in life. “I think that was maybe more than just taking care of a drunk friend and teammate. She was pretty emotional.” Oh. The crying. Chloe blushed a little and gave a nod.

“Yeah. I heard about that too. I didn’t know she was this upset.” Chloe had known Aubrey was distant but she hadn’t realized, although she should have, that Aubrey was this broken up over the end of their relationship. It hurt Chloe to think of Aubrey so upset and with no one to talk to about it. But then it wasn’t as if Aubrey could go to her for that. Not now anyway. Another painful twinge in her chest made Chloe take a deep breath. “Thank you for really being her friend during all that. I’m glad you were there.”

“Chlo.” There was a quiet seriousness to Stacie right then that made Chloe wonder if her leggy friend was actually upset with her. “You should have. No judgements yeah? But you kinda should have figured that Aubrey was going to be fucked up over this. Over you.”

Chloe swallowed thickly at that and gave a slow nod her shoulders slumping a little. “She broke up with me. And then she disappeared so how would I know that?” Okay maybe she was a little defensive about it. It wasn’t like she was tra-la-la about the whole thing. She hurt too! “Aubrey isn’t the only one upset in this situation, Stacie. She’s just the only one getting drunk off her ass.”

Stacie was silent a long time before speaking. “Have you ever seen an accident victim after they’ve lost a limb?” Chloe nodded slowly not sure where this was going to go. “I knew this guy once. He lost his arm just above the elbow from a nasty motorcycle crash. Even though he knew his hand and forearm were gone he still had a habit of reaching for things with that arm. Trying to sign his name, or pick things up. Even shaking hands. It was just his normal every day habit. And when he would suddenly realize he couldn’t do what he did before he used to get so mad. At himself. Or the world. Or whoever happened to be near enough to him to see his vulnerability. I think Aubrey is like that. She’s missing her right hand and she just doesn’t know how to function right now.”

It was probably the most heart rending thing she’d ever heard. Chloe had to clear her throat a few times to get past the lump that had risen there. “And it’s making her upset.”

“Every time she turns around she’s kinda reminded that she’s not the same anymore. So she’s mad. At herself. Or the world.”

“Or whoever happens to see her vulnerable side.” Stacie nodded when Chloe finished the thought. She was too close to the situation to see it as clearly as Stacie did obviously. It hadn’t really sunk in until now that Aubrey was falling without a net to catch her. Could she be any slower? Chloe gave Stacie a tired smile. “When did you get to be so wise?”

“Eh.” The dismissal made her laugh even as she rolled her eyes. Stacie flipped another page and went back to working on her nails. This time it seemed like she was actually done so Chloe rose and pushed her friend on the shoulder playfully. Stacie gave her a wink and that made Chloe feel better somehow. More centered. More secure in what she was about to do. Even if Aubrey slammed the door in her face she was definitely not backing down this time.

xxxxx

The trip to the lodge had taken way longer than she anticipated. Despite the fact that it wasn’t really that far away she’d had to drive the long way around. Normally not a problem except for the traffic accident that had both directional lanes blocked for an hour. By the time Chloe’s car had gotten abreast of the collision the people involved were already loaded into an ambulance or speaking with State Police. A mangled motorcycle was being hastily loaded on to a flatbed truck and it was all she could see in her rearview as she finally passed the stop point. It made her stomach go tight with anxiety and although she knew she shouldn’t speed, Chloe stepped on the gas needing to see Aubrey like right now.

For a second she thought about calling first but as she pulled into the long tree shaded driveway of the retreat center she realized she couldn’t bear the idea of Aubrey not answering her calls again. Chloe found a visitor parking spot to angle into before checking her makeup and hair in the mirror. “Okay Beale. This won’t be easy. She won’t be easy. But you can do this. You’ve seen Aubrey at her worst, you’ve stood up to her at her worst. There is nothing she can do to scare you off. Again.”

A knock at her window caused Chloe to jump and she blinked at a tall clean cut guy in a pale blue polo smiling at her. “Excuse me Miss. This parking is for retreat guests only.”

“Oh. Sorry! I’m actually…” Chloe stopped speaking and raised a finger so she could roll down the window. She smiled brightly at him and started again. “I’m sorry. I’m actually here to see someone. She works here. Aubrey Posen?” Something flashed behind his eyes, recognition and something else she wasn’t sure she liked.

“Oh her.” Her brow furrowed and she really took him in trying to feel out what that response meant. He was good looking she supposed, lean and muscular with startlingly bright blue eyes and a jawline to kill for. “She’s down in cabin 1A but only staff are allowed to go over there unattended.” His smile widened and he reached down to rest a hand on her car door. It was a move that Chloe didn’t like in the least. “I can call her to come up for you if you’d like.”

“I see. Actually I was hoping to surprise her.” Ambush. Surprise. Same difference. His smile didn’t fade at all but that flicker of something was back in his eyes. Something predatory, making his perfect features seem less than handsome. “Is there any way you could just point me in the right direction without having to call her up here?” Chloe put on her best endearing smile and blinked up at him.

“No can do. Safety issues. You could get caught in one of the traps.” Traps? What the hell kind of place was this? Chloe frowned and felt her shoulders sag. There was a good chance that if they called Aubrey she would still avoid Chloe. “But…I think I can make the time to escort such a pretty lady myself.” Ew. Chloe kept the expression of distaste off her face and gave him a happy nod answering with more enthusiasm than she felt at the moment.

“Great!” She rolled up the window and slid out of the driver’s seat when he opened the door for her. There wasn’t anything exactly wrong with anything he had said or done but her gut instinct was not to like him. He reminded her of someone that she’d dated in high school. Outwardly he was the perfect guy with the perfect family and the perfect life. But inside he was a rotten human being with a mean streak and a tendency to not keep it in his pants.

“I’m Cole by the way.”

Chloe took the hand he offered for a shake but had to keep herself from wiping her palm on her pants as she trailed along next to him. “Chloe.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Chloe. How do you know Posen?” Cole reached out and led her away from the edge of the path with an arm around her shoulders and her dislike of him ratcheted up a notch. Even more when he left the arm there as they walked.

“We went to school together.” Aubrey was a very private person and Chloe didn’t know that she had shared any personal information with anyone here. So Chloe was unwilling to say anything more than that. Besides Cole seemed like the type that would squirrel away information he got for his own purposes. It made her teeth itch.

“Oh yeah? So you must be close friends then.”

“Best friends.” Though she wasn’t entirely sure Aubrey still felt the same way, Chloe would always think of Bree as her best friend. Nothing could change that for her.

“Awesome. So what’s her boyfriend situation? I keep trying but she’s not making it easy. There someone I should know about?” There it is. She had been waiting for it, knowing it was coming. He was just too interested in Aubrey and it made her wish she’d tried to find the cabin on her own. Of course she probably would have gotten lost and ended up in a trap of some kind but it was almost preferable to having this tool’s arm around her.

“Well…” Chloe could see a line of cabins dotting the line of a low ridge. Cole steered her toward the furthest one on the right, closest to the edge of the lake. “I think you’d have to ask her about that.” She tried to smile innocently at him while thinking ‘I hate your face jerkwad’ but it was hard. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice as he laughed.

“What about you? You got a boyfriend I have to compete with?” Ew again.

“Actually my dance card is kinda full right now. Sorry.” Not sorry. Chloe had never been happier to see a cabin in her life. As soon as she read 1A on the post in front of it she squirmed out from under Cole’s arm and gave him a cheery wave, bounding up the two steps to the door. “Thanks for the help Cole. See you around!” Never. He gave her mock disappointed shrug but wandered off. Chloe let out a sigh of relief before taking a deep calming breath and raising her hand to knock solidly on the door.

The door swung open quickly and Aubrey’s irritated face poked out. “Damnit Co…Chloe?” All the color drained from Aubrey’s face as she realized that Cole wasn’t who was standing on her porch. All the muscles in her stomach clenched tightly and Chloe was sure Aubrey was about to throw up.

“Hi…” Now that she was here she didn’t exactly know what to say. Chloe hadn’t thought past seeing Aubrey’s face and now…well now she was really regretting not figuring that out before she got here. “That Cole guys is kind of a douche.“

It was so out of left field that Aubrey blinked feeling the bile settle back down as she snorted a chuckle. A hand came to her mouth to stop herself from having a hysterical laughing fit. Jesus. How was it possible to miss Chloe so much? Aubrey blinked rapidly a few times unsure of what to say or do. “Uh. Yeah. Yes. Yes he is.” The blonde looked around to make sure no one else was around before she swung her gaze back to Chloe. “How did…oh I’m so going to murder Beca.”

She shouldn’t laugh. Really. But Chloe couldn’t help it. Most of it was nervous energy but hearing Bree’s threat felt familiar and comfortable and that made Chloe happy. “I told her you would.” They stood there a few moments longer before Chloe dropped her eyes from Aubrey’s gaze. “Can I come in? Please?”

Aubrey didn’t know what to do. She wanted to give an affirmative but thought that maybe she shouldn’t. That maybe she should just shut the door and hide in shame. It was touch and go for a second but she finally gave a curt nod and stepped back to let Chloe inside. The cabin wasn’t large. It was basically a studio apartment with a bed in one corner and a semi open galley kitchen in the other. Chloe could see a closed door that she assumed was the bathroom. It was pristine in its order and neatness and was so very Aubrey that it made her smile. “I’m sorry about the mess. Can I…offer you something?”

Chloe shook her head still smiling but trying hard to tone it down. Only Aubrey would think that the tiny cabin was a mess when there wasn’t a single thing out of place. The redhead waited for Aubrey to actually look at her before she opened her arms. “Maybe just a hug?” She knew Aubrey wouldn’t say no to that because she never had in the past. It was different with Beca. The small brunette always went stiff in her arms, uncomfortable with human contact. But not Aubrey. Not usually anyway. When Aubrey hesitated Chloe waggled her fingers and raised a brow expectantly and like she knew would happen, Aubrey slid into her arms with a sigh.

She didn’t want to hug Chloe because she knew what would happen. The instant Chloe’s arms wrapped around her the tension Aubrey had been holding in her back and shoulders dissolved. “Chlo…”

“Shhh. Just let me.” Aubrey closed her mouth and just stood there letting Chloe hold her close. Slowly her arms raised and wrapped themselves around Chloe’s waist. And then a quiet sob shook her body. Chloe did the only thing she knew how and held on tighter. “I missed you.”

It took a long time for Aubrey to steady her breathing but surprisingly she didn’t let go when she had. “I missed you too.” They stood like that for a long time, neither saying anything, but both soaking in every second of the embrace.

“You’re not allowed to do this Aubrey.” Chloe’s voice was quiet and she let her arms drop reluctantly when Aubrey started to pull away. “I mean it.”

“I don’t know what you mean Chloe.” But she totally knew what Chloe meant. And the look her best friend gave her said as much. Aubrey sighed and lifted a hand only to let it drop uselessly to her side. “Okay I know what you mean. I just…this is hard.”

“Yeah. It really is. But it’s harder when you’re running away and lying to me.” Chloe rolled her eyes in mild exasperation and tugged Aubrey to the small dark blue couch angled just so in front of a wood burning fire place. “Bree. We need each other, you know that right?  **I** need  **you**.”

Aubrey let herself be led but lowered her head at Chloe’s words. She needed Chloe just as much as the other woman claimed to need her. Maybe more so. But admitting that was something she wasn’t ready to do just yet. “Chloe…”  
  
“Wait Bree. Let me finish.” Aubrey took a breath and nodded finally raising her eyes to Chloe. “Beca didn’t tell me what happened last night..well…except for you climbing a tree…but she made it pretty clear that you weren’t yourself. And that worries me Aubrey. Because no matter what happened between us or what happens now, I love you. You’re always going to be my closest and best friend and knowing you’re hurting kills me.”

“It shouldn’t Chloe. It shouldn’t even really matter to you.” Aubrey shook her head a little still unwilling to accept Chloe’s words. It was too hard and if she let herself believe it for too long she’d never let Chloe go again.

“But it does, Aubrey! Just because….” Chloe faltered and had to take a breath to calm herself. “Just because I feel things for Beca doesn’t mean I stopped feeling things for you. You mean the world to me. And yeah you did what you knew I couldn’t and you let me go but you didn’t have to completely cut yourself off from me. I still want you in my life Bree. I  _need_  you in my life and I think that you know that you need me too.”

She did. Oh God. She needed Chloe so much. Aubrey swiped at a tear rolling down her cheek and tried to keep herself from reaching out touch some part of Chloe. “That’s not fair to you and Beca, Chlo. And I want to say that I’m better than this but I don’t think I can see you with someone else. It hurts too much.”

“Then why are you here Aubrey?” Chloe gestured to the cabin around them. “Why aren’t you in D.C. interning for some politician like you’re supposed to be? Why are you across the lake hiding from me but not really letting me go?”

“Because.” It wasn’t at all a full answer and Aubrey struggled to find the words that would make sense. “I guess because even though I don’t have you anymore I still miss the feeling of you and…being here is the closest thing I have now.”

It was Chloe’s turn to drop her gaze and she let out a shaky breath. “Like you’re missing a part of you and you don’t know how to function anymore because you still feel it there.”

Aubrey let out a relieved sigh and nodded. “Yeah. That’s kind of exactly how it feels.” She should have known Chloe would understand. That was the thing. Chloe had always understood Aubrey. Even when no one else had or even wanted to try. Chloe always had. She had always been there holding Aubrey steadfast and true. Now she just didn’t even know what she was doing in life. Or why she was crummy junior executive counselor at a crummy retreat in the middle of the woods. She could do better for herself and she knew it but without Chloe’s presence she couldn’t find her balance anymore.

“Well.” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. “I’m not giving up on you. I don’t care what you say Aubrey. Even if we’re not like we were I’m never going to give you up so don’t expect me to. And if that’s selfish of me then so be it. I don’t care. You can’t just kick me out of your life.”

Aubrey bit her lip trying not to laugh at the determined look on Chloe’s face. It was hard to argue with Chloe Beale when she was so damn adamant. It was so…Chloe. And Aubrey did what she always did when Chloe got stubborn with her. She gave in. “This is gonna bite us both in the ass you know that right?”

“Yeah but you like that shit.” And for the first time in nearly six months…Aubrey laughed. And didn’t feel like she was missing a part of her soul.


	6. War

“Hey Ice Princess.” Aubrey didn’t look up from her clipboard even though she knew Cole was talking to her. She sighed softly, willing herself to calmness as she checked off a few items before signing the sheet. Her current group of executives had done very well in the time management skills portion of their camp experience but they were still in need of some direction when it came to trust building and co-operative skills. That didn’t surprise her in the least given that they were mostly mid-level management. The director of operations for the lodge had asked her specifically to lead the group, hinting that if she handled the group well Aubrey would be directly in line for the newly opened activities coordinator position. It was a big leap from her current position but it left her in direct competition with the only other employee nearly as good as herself.

“Isn’t calling me that getting a little old and sexist?” Aubrey looked up at Cole’s looming figure when he intentionally blocked out the sun. Really she was getting tired of his constant needling but she’d been bullied before, it wasn’t anything new. Her father had always told her that there were two kinds of people in the world. People born to lead, and everyone else. Aubrey knew she was born to lead. She’d already proven that at Barden. True she’d handed the reins to Beca when it came time to win the ICCAs but Aubrey didn’t consider that a fault in her leadership. She considered it a shining moment for herself and one that had ended in a shining moment for all her Bellas. Cole was sadly of the latter.

“How about Ice Queen? That work better for your feminist sensibilities?” Aubrey’s lip curled up in irritation but she smoothed the expression off her face almost immediately. The moment Cole realized he was getting to her would be the moment he would actually gain some footing over her. And that was something that could not be tolerated. God she hated him, likewise he seemed to hate her just as much although for very different reasons.

“As long as you know my place over you, peon.” She gave him a tight smile and shoved past him as her group finally started to drift to their assigned meeting place after lunch. When the announcement had been made about the new activities position the director had immediately set up a series of challenges and tests. There had been six potential candidates to start but in the course of the past two months only she and Cole remained in the game. They were fairly evenly matched and as much as she hated to admit it, he was good. Good at his job and good at winning. But Aubrey was better and far more determined. So Cole hated her with the passion of a severely wounded male ego.

“Yeah I remember you liking it on top.” He smirked down at her and snatched the clipboard from her hand. “I got this.” For her part her hate stemmed from a moment of weakness. One she regretted immediately upon waking in his bed. Aubrey wouldn’t allow herself any excuses. Lonely or not it had been stupid and completely unsatisfactory. She hadn’t expected it to be  _good_  exactly, she just expected it to be mind numbing and at the time that was exactly what she wanted. Cole was handsome and clearly interested in her. So she’d slept with him. Aubrey had slipped out of his cabin without a word, leaving him passed out in bed. He had tried many times to get back into her pants but Aubrey rejected him every single time. It had been easier to keep him at arm’s length once she and Chloe had started to talk again but that had only made him angrier and more vindictive.

Aubrey watched him with a narrowed eyes ready to take control of her group once again. “POSEN!” She scanned the area behind her noting the director gesturing from the Round House. Aubrey gave Cole one last look before trotting up to her boss quickly.

“Sir?” The retreat director was a short bull necked man with too much hair on his forearms and not enough on the top of his head. He was hard and she thought he might get just a little too much sadistic pleasure from making them all compete for a promotion but she respected him. Liked him even. Maybe because he reminded her of her father sometimes. Not in appearance obviously but something about his nature seemed familiar. He gestured to the shade of the porch and handed her a folded sheet of paper.

“Cole is going to take over your group for the rest of the day. You two will work cooperatively from here on out to ensure that these guests complete each of the assigned tasks for their session.” Her face fell a little but she managed to gather herself quickly. Sharing with the enemy wasn’t her idea of fun but war was rarely fun. “I’ll be making a decision on who gets the spot after the final challenge this weekend. Those are the details. Family and friends are welcome to attend in a show of support.” Well that seemed…interesting. Aubrey opened the folded sheet and scanned it quickly her lips pulling to the side as she read and reread the only words that seemed to matter. Obstacle course. The director watched her carefully trying to gauge her response to a task obviously more suited to Cole who was physically stronger, taller, and probably faster. Whatever he saw or didn’t see made him smile. “You have the rest of the day off I suggest you use it. From this point out there is no rest for the weary, no sanctuary for the wicked. There’s only one spot to fill Posen, don’t let me down.”

“Sir yes sir!” Aubrey watched him go and then spun on a heel, sprinting for her cabin with sure footed grace. She closed the quarter mile distance, neatly avoiding bear traps along the way and slammed into her cabin without breaking a sweat. It never even occurred to her to call her father. He was busy. He was  **always**  busy. And her mother…well. That was best left unsaid. Aubrey flopped onto her stomach on the bed and checked the time. Chloe should be home any minute so she quickly FaceTimed her best friend. The phone rang for a few before it was answered and Beca’s face filled the screen. Both her brows came up in surprise. Had she dialed the wrong person? “Beca…hi? I’m sorry I thought I dialed Chloe.”

“Oh. Hey Aubs. Yeah you did but she forgot her phone this morning. I saw it was you….so…surprise?” There was a moment of awkward silence between them and Beca seemed to hesitate. “Do you want me to hang up so you can leave her a message?”

Aubrey thought about it for a second then shook her head. “No. No actually…it’s good to see you again Beca.” They hadn’t spoken very much since her drunken fiasco at Callum’s but Aubrey was well and truly grateful for Beca’s care with her. Even when Beca had to chase Aubrey around a parked police car for ten minutes the smaller woman hadn’t complained. Much. It was more embarrassment that had kept her from contacting Beca. And Beca seemed to understand that, choosing to let Aubrey dictate when they spoke.

“Yeah. You too Bree. You look good. How are things across the pond?” Aubrey snickered softly and rolled her shoulders in a shrug.

“Not bad. Did Chlo tell you about the possible promotion?”

Beca nodded and quirked her lips into a smirk. “Yeah. It seems…well…a little psychotic but totally your brand of crazy. But I hear you’re kicking ass like we all knew you would.”

Aubrey laughed at that not at all minding the teasing. “We have one last challenge. It’s down to me and this guy, Cole…”

Beca cut her off with a scowl. “Cole? That dickbag.” It was pretty clear that Chloe had been telling Beca about her run ins with Cole every time she came to visit. When he realized he was having no luck getting Aubrey’s attention he had shifted it to Chloe in a very sad attempt at sparking some jealousy. And it had almost worked, just not in the way he had hoped.

“Hm. Yeah.” It was non-committal because the truth was she didn’t really want any one of her friends to know she’d slept with him. They already disliked him and Aubrey felt that maybe they would look down on her just a little. It wasn’t as if she were proud of herself either. Beca squinted at her suddenly blank expression as if she could read every thought tumbling around her in brain so Aubrey changed the subject quickly. “How are the Bellas this year? Chloe says you guys have never sounded better.”

Beca gave her a distracted shrug and sighed. “Good I guess? I mean. Yeah we sound good but I’m…I dunno Aubrey. Picking a set list is one thing, leading a team…that’s. I don’t even know. What if I’m not doing the right things? We won ICCAs last year but how am I supposed to actually get us through the whole year of competition AND win the finals?” It was uncharacteristically insecure for Beca and Aubrey chewed her lip in thought.

“Beca…” When the other woman didn’t look at the phone Aubrey sat up and tried again, her tone more gentle and patient than she had ever been as captain. Beca chanced a glance at the screen surprised by it. “Bec. I left you in charge because I knew you could do this. You’re amazing and I know all of this is new to you but you’ve got Chloe there. She’ll keep you steady, you just have to trust her. And yourself.” The brunette let a tiny smile creep across her face even as a slight flush rose to her cheeks. It had been hard losing Chloe but it hadn’t been hard losing her to Beca. Aubrey let out a quiet chuckle and shook her head. “I trust you Beca. I trust you with my Bellas. I know you’ll make us all proud, and if you ever need me…well I’m right here.”

“Yeah?” Aubrey nodded and offered Beca a smile. “That actually makes me feel better. So. Thanks for all that. I won’t let you down.”

“Impossible.” This time Beca’s smile grew wide and Aubrey felt as though her world solidified a little bit more. Being apart from her friends…her family…had broken more of her than she had realized. The girls meant everything to her and even though she couldn’t be with them this year she still wanted and needed to be a part of them in some way.

“So what’s this challenge thing you have to do?” There was a sound of a door opening and closing before Aubrey could hear Chloe in the background.

“Beca have you seen my…is that my phone?” It took a second before Chloe’s face popped up behind Beca’s shoulder and Aubrey grinned. “BREE! Hey! Oh my gosh I was just about to call you. Tom got married!”

“No way!” Beca looked at Chloe then back to the screen and raised her brows in question and what Aubrey was sure was mild amusement. “To who?”

“Mary Elise!”

“What!?!” Chloe laughed at their simultaneous exclamation and nodded.

“Yeah that was totes my reaction too. Jason Eckmeyer was the best man. Or witness. I guess they eloped. I think she’s pregnant.”

“Wait. Tom…isn’t that the guy that used to ‘accidentally’ walk into people’s showers?” Her use of air quotes left no question about how accidental those walk ins were.

“Eyeah that’s him. Guess he got lucky when Mary Elise didn’t kick him out.” Chloe scratched her nose ruefully and Aubrey laughed. It felt so good to be talking like this, to be close to them. Chloe had been right, she needed this and she was glad that the redhead had been stubborn enough to make Aubrey see it. “So what’s happening over there? Did you get the job?”

“Not yet. I was just telling Beca that the director here is going to decide after our last challenge this weekend. It’s an obstacle course. I’m pretty sure Cole thinks he has it in the bag. He’s being…ugh…insufferable lately.”

Chloe groaned that and shook her head. “I really want you to win. Mostly so you get the promotion but also because that turd deserves to be taught a lesson.”

Aubrey giggled at that. There was something just undeniably cute about Chloe saying ‘turd’. Beca seemed to agree because she gave a grumpy scrunch of her nose. “Why are you so damn cute Beale?”

Chloe shrugged happily and beamed at them both. “Just lucky I guess. So Bree when is the event? Will there be a live stream or something?”

The blonde hesitated a minute and considered carefully before she answered. “It’s Saturday. There’s no live stream that I know of but well there is a family and friends BBQ schedule for after. They’re kind of making a big deal of it since it’s just the two of us now.”

“Good! What time? I’ll go cheer you on!” It was so Chloe to want to be there for her.

“Yeah dude, I’m looking forward to watching you make that prick suck it.”

It surprised Aubrey. She had expected it from Chloe but she hadn’t expected the support from Beca. Aubrey tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear shyly. “You guys wanna come up?”

“Dude. Yeah! I mean as long as there are no snakes, or bears, or large birds of prey. I’m pretty sure I look like a tasty slow moving morsel to anything bigger than a raccoon.” Chloe laughed and shoved Beca hard enough to tip the smaller woman over out of frame of the screen.

“Of course we want to be there Aubrey. You’d be there for us in a heartbeat. We’re family.”

“I’ll email you guys the details. I have to go right now though. I need time to do an evaluation of my readiness and plan out a training schedule.

“Yep. That’s our Bree alright. See you this weekend!” Beca and Chloe waved and Aubrey gave them a final grin before hanging up. As soon as the screen blacked out Beca turned to Chloe and handed the phone over a little sheepishly. “Sorry I answered it. I just thought it might be important if it was Aubrey calling.”

Chloe shifted on Beca’s bed so that she was cross legged and nudged Beca playfully. “That’s okay. I’m kinda glad you did. Did you guys have a good talk?” Beca gave a slow nod and Chloe raised a brow wondering why she was quieter than usual. “Everything okay Beca?”

“Yeah. No. Everything’s…fine. Actually it was nice. I was pretty glad we talked too. I just…I thought she didn’t want to talk to me because of…you know.”

“Because of what?” Chloe had an idea of what but she didn’t want to put words in Beca’s mouth. They were SO CLOSE to crossing that line between friendship and more but Beca seemed to hesitate, pulling back when the change seemed imminent.

“You know. Because of stuff. And…stuff.” This time both brows shot up and Beca sighed rubbing her face with both hands. “Because of the you and me stuff. I thought she might hate me or…”

“You thought Aubrey hated you? Oh my God Beca!” Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca’s hand, holding it in both of hers. “She asks about you all the time. I promise she doesn’t hate you.”

“Yeah. I’m starting to see that now. I just was worried. Before.” Beca let Chloe tug her closer and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Usually she disliked people touching her but Chloe always got away with it. Maybe because Beca not so secretly loved the affection. “I think we should cancel practice on Saturday. We can make a road trip of it with the girls. Cheer Aubrey on or whatever.”

Chloe blinked in surprise glad that Beca couldn’t see it since she was looking down. “You wanna bring the team?” Beca looked up quickly at that and scratched nervously at her ear.

“I mean. Yes?” Beca squeaked out in surprise when Chloe bunched a hand in the front of her shirt and pulled her forward and kissed her hard. There was only a split second of hesitation before she realized what was happening and kissed Chloe back making the redhead whimper just a little. They pulled back and stared at each other for a long second. “Not that I’m complaining here but what was that all about?”

“You’re amazing Beca Mitchell. That’s all.”

Oh. Beca felt warmth creeping up her neck and cleared her throat. “Yeah, um…thanks I suppose? Or…”

“Stop talking and kiss me already.” Yep. She could do that. Beca leaned forward, pushing into Chloe and toppling her back against the bed. They hadn’t talked about this in a while but maybe they didn’t need to. Maybe now was finally the right time for them to see where this was going. Chloe slid a hand up the back of Beca’s tank top, finger tips trailing along her spine just enjoying the feel of smooth soft skin. Beca gave a tiny grunt and deepened the kiss propping most of her weight on the hand at the edge of the bed.

“Oi, you two. Get a room.” Amy’s voice startled Chloe into shooting up straight which made Beca wobble and slip off the edge of the bed right to the floor with an indignant squawk.

“DUDE! We  **are**  in a room!” Chloe giggled and leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at Beca. She mouthed sorry and held a hand out to help the brunette up.

“Yeah. Let me clarify. Get a room I’m not currently in.” Amy gave them a knowing look and flopped onto her bed openly staring at them. “It’s about time you two…” She made a complicated gesture with the fingers of both hands and Beca frowned again, sitting up against the edge of the bed.

“I don’t even know what that is but if it’s a sex thing I’m kind of afraid.” Chloe’s breath tickled Beca’s ear as she laughed and Amy gave them a look as if to say ‘sure you don’t.’ Beca’s eyes widened a little and she sputtered. “Seriously I don’t! If that’s some universal code for girl on girl sex…it’s fucking terrifying.”

Amy gave her an exaggerated wink. “Yeah, ‘course. You’re not that kind of girl.” Chloe laughed harder. Beca looked up at the ceiling and sighed dramatically.

“Seriously? Why?” Why did the universe conspire against her?? Chloe leaned over further and kissed Beca on the cheek.

“We’ll finish that talk next time. I’ve got class anyway. See you tonight?” She nodded weakly and watched Chloe scramble off her bed. When she was sure the redhead was at least halfway down the stairs she chucked her pillow at Amy with all her might. Amy deflected it easily and gave her a leer.

“You know what it means.”

“Oh my God!” Not for the first time nor would it be the last Beca wondered how this was even her life right now.


	7. Running Just As Fast As I Can

“You sure you don’t wanna take a lap with us Becs? It’s good cardio.” Beca sipped her coffee and gave Chloe a slight scoff. “Okay but don’t be mad when you can’t keep up in practices.”

“Too early Chlo. Way way too early.” It was too early for her hair to be awake, let alone the rest of her body. But she could do the support thing. As long as no one made her actually do anything. “I’ll just sit here and ya know. Watch.” Admire. Lust after. Whatever. Chloe gave her an affectionate look before leaning into Beca’s body and wrapping arms around her neck. Beca couldn’t find it in herself to be upset about it.

“Thanks for sticking around.” A part of her knew that Chloe wasn’t thanking her just for sticking around for the run. Beca’s lips quirked into a grin a half second before Chloe closed the distance in a soft kiss. It wasn’t a thing that had happened a lot. The kissing. So far Beca could count on one hand the number of times they’d kissed. It was all still really new and even though she would never admit it out loud every kiss still made her stomach flutter.

Beca pulled back after another minute and gave a light shrug. “Well the incentives are pretty awesome. So…there’s that.”

“Are you talking about my boobs Beca?”

“I mean. Maybe?” Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca’s face to plant kisses all over it despite the fact that other woman was trying to squirm away. They were laughing so hard that Beca almost didn’t hear the soft throat clearing behind Chloe. Almost. They both froze and she could see her own guilty feeling reflected in Chloe’s eyes. Slowly she leaned to the side and looked over her girlfriend’s shoulder. Sure enough Aubrey was standing there, dressed for a run, her car keys in one hand, hand towel and a bottle of water in the other. “Um. Hey.” Lame. So lame. But she didn’t know what to say right then.

Aubrey took a breath and plastered on a smile that Beca had seen before. It was polite. It was dazzling. It was perfect. And it was totally fake. Beca let her arm slide from Chloe’s waist as the redhead turned to face the blonde. “Hey Bree!” Beca could hear it in Chloe’s voice. That little something that said she was trying really hard to act as if everything were normal. “We were just…um…”

“Hi guys.” Aubrey saved them from having to explain by waving whatever Chloe was going to say off. “Ready to start?” Chloe swallowed hard but gave a nod. “Are you joining us this morning Beca?”

“No I just dropped Chlo off.” She waved to the bench where her messenger bag sat. Maybe she shouldn’t have come this morning. Aubrey nodded but didn’t say anything else as she placed her stuff on the bench next to Beca’s messenger bag and Chloe’s gear. “I’m just gonna…” Go hide under a rock. She gestured to her stuff and inched back toward the bench.

“Hope you’re warmed up already.” Chloe hadn’t warmed up at all but she wasn’t about to tell Aubrey that. She simply nodded, watching Aubrey roll her head on her neck a few times. “Good. Try and keep up.” And then she was gone. Chloe turned to give Beca a last look and a wink before trotting after her friend. Aubrey started at a light jog and after a few paces Chloe was able to catch up. They didn’t say anything at first, each just concentrating on breathing and feeling their bodies move.

They had done this so many times over the years that they fell into an effortless rhythm together. After the first warm up lap Aubrey finally spoke. Her voice was a little strained but Chloe couldn’t tell if it was from the jog or something else. “I’m happy for you Chloe.” She didn’t expect anything less to come out of Aubrey’s mouth but she still didn’t know how to respond to it. Maybe she shouldn’t have kissed Beca knowing that Aubrey was due to be there any minute. Maybe she should have been more cautious about her display of affection. It was just so hard to keep it all contained. Now that they’d finally moved on to something else, something more it was just damn hard to keep her hands off of Beca. And her lips apparently.

“Bree….”

“I’m okay Chloe. I mean it. You look happy and I’m happy for you.” The words were right but it was hard to gauge the emotion behind them right then. She chanced a glance to her left but the blonde’s face was impassively blank. There was nothing to read and she didn’t know how to feel about that. It had been a really long time since she’d seen that face on Aubrey. She would have pushed a little, would have questioned it but Bree seemed to sense it. Or knew her well enough to know what she would say. Either way Aubrey picked up her pace and Chloe had no choice but to save her breath for running.

They had made it through another three laps at a pretty good clip, each time Beca looked up from her laptop and smiled. Chloe smiled back just happy that Beca was there at all. She just wished it wasn’t so damn awkward between the three of them. The first mile was easy. She’d been running enough times with Aubrey to match her pace for at least a mile but she was starting to feel the burn in her thighs and her breaths were shorter as the next quarter mile disappeared under their feet. Chloe started to drift behind and when Aubrey realized it she slowed her pace and raised a brow.

“I’m okay. Just a little out of practice.” A lot out of practice. She hadn’t had a run like this a long time. Not since the May of the previous year. Chloe had wanted to keep running but every time she thought about it, she thought of Aubrey. And instead of running she ended up curled up on the couch watching reruns of the Golden Girls and shoveling cookie dough ice cream in her face instead.

“Do you need to stop?” Chloe shook her head no even though she could tell Aubrey was really studying her. A stitch started in her side and her pace flagged a little more. Okay. Maybe she did need to stop. But she didn’t want to. She just wanted to keep running with Aubrey because…well she didn’t really know why. Something Aubrey saw in Chloe’s face made the blonde slow them down to a light jog. “It’s okay Chloe. I can go on without you.”

She knew Aubrey didn’t mean anything by the statement. She knew not everything was about them. Or Beca. But the look in Aubrey’s eyes. She knew that look. And she knew that if she stopped running now and let Aubrey go on alone that the blonde would never accept her help again. It was an especially frustrating kind of stubborn. Something she loved about the woman. Just not when she was the trigger for it. The sound of feet hitting the packed dirt of the track behind them made them both turn a head. It didn’t take Stacie long to reach them with her longer stride and Chloe was secretly jealous. She would have killed for legs that long.

“Hey guys.” Chloe would have spoken but each heaving breath was becoming harder and harder to come by so she just nodded. Aubrey already flushed from running seemed to go redder for a moment.

“Stacie.” It was far too clipped to be casual and Chloe looked back and forth between them. Stacie seemed not to notice or maybe it was that she wasn’t bothered by the greeting. In any case she gave Aubrey a smirk and nudged Chloe with an elbow.

“You can tap out Red. I’ve got this.” It was almost…mocking and Chloe’s brow furrowed. Was Stacie making fun of her? Chloe frowned deeply and looked to Aubrey to see if she caught the same thing Chloe herself had. Except that Bree wasn’t looking at Stacie. She was very pointedly looking straight ahead. Well that was just…weird. Something was going on here and she didn’t understand it. Stacie and Aubrey were friends. Weren’t they? “I mean I could go faster but this is cool too.”

Chloe watched as the muscles in Aubrey’s back tightened and she swung her piercing gaze over to the tall brunette. Oh.  _Ohhh._  It suddenly dawned on her that Stacie was intentionally provoking Aubrey. Pushing her because she could and probably because Chloe was holding the blonde back by needing to go slower. “Are you saying I’m too slow for you?”

“Eh.” Chloe bit her lip at the way Aubrey’s eyes narrowed and her lip curled up. She would not laugh. She would not laugh. She would not laugh. Stacie just smiled at them both and Chloe thought now was probably a really good time to drop out of the run.

“Yeah…I think I’ll take just take a breather. I’m beat.” Aubrey flicked her eyes to Chloe, her expression changing to concern but Chloe waved it off cheerily. “Go ahead Bree. You need to train so you can beat that turd monkey.” There was a moment of silent communication between them. Aubrey asking if she was sure and Chloe responding that she was okay. It took less than a minute before Aubrey launched herself forward at a pace even faster than the one they had been doing before Chloe got winded. Stacie let the blonde get some distance before she started after her and Chloe laughed. Or wheezed actually.

She slowed even more so she was doing barely more than a lazy trot until she got to the bench Beca was still seated on. Chloe bent over at the waist and tried to get as much air as would possibly fill her lungs. Shit. That was harder than she thought. “You okay there?”

Chloe nodded, mouth still open, sweat dripping from her brow as she paced back and forth trying to keep her legs from getting cramped up. Aubrey and Stacie passed by her at a straight up sprint and she snorted in amusement. She wasn’t sure which of the two was in more trouble. Stacie for challenging Aubrey, or Aubrey for taking the damn bait. Beca held out her towel and Chloe took it with a grateful nod. “Thanks. So. Not. Used. To. That.”

“Save your breath for the important stuff Chlo. Like living.” It made her laugh and she playfully slapped Beca’s knee when she finally settled onto the bench. “You’re hot.” Both her brows crawled to her hairline and she looked at Beca.

“Thanks?” She looked a hot mess more like it. Beca blinked a few times, realized what she said and blushed. It was freaking adorable.

“Okay first, yes. But also you’re hot. As in overheated. You need water.” Oh. Well now she felt kind of dumb. Chloe took the bottle of water gratefully and turned her head to watch the pair making another loop around the track. It wasn’t really a fair race, Stacie was well rested and Aubrey already had a mile and a half under her belt but the blonde didn’t show any signs of slowing. Yet.

“Good thing Stacie tagged in. I don’t know how much longer I could have kept up with her.” She gestured with the water bottle and Beca nodded her agreement.

“Yeah. I didn’t realize you invited her this morning.” Chloe frowned and eyed her girlfriend.

“I didn’t. If I didn’t and you didn’t…did Aubrey?”

Beca snorted and found her laptop infinitely more interesting than Chloe in that moment and it made her wonder what they all knew that she didn’t. “Doubt it.”

“Okay what? Because I swear Stacie was egging Bree on intentionally.” Beca shrugged and slid a thumb drive out of her laptop. Oh she knew something alright. But whatever it was it was pretty clear Beca wasn’t going to tell her about it on her own. It made her wonder if something more happened between Aubrey and Stacie that night Beca had found Bree drunk as a skunk. “Seriously. What don’t I know?”

Beca sighed and finally lifted her eyes to Chloe’s face. “I don’t know really. I guess Stacie just likes getting under Aubrey’s skin. She’s been doing it constantly since The Incident.” Chloe blinked once and looked back at Aubrey and Stacie as they rounded the curve.

“But that was like two months ago. I didn’t realize they were talking so much.” Honestly she didn’t know how she felt about that. Okay she supposed. But maybe a little jealous? Though Chloe couldn’t figure out if it was because Aubrey hadn’t mentioned it or because Aubrey was spending time with someone outside of her. But that was stupid right? And selfish. So very selfish.

“Oh.” Chloe could feel Beca’s eyes on her and she purposely focused her attention back on Beca instead. “So what’cha working on Mr. DJ?”

“So I’m a dude now?” Chloe grinned and nudged Beca with her elbow. For her part Beca just laughed and cued up what she was working on. It was a hard bass driven dance beat. A little too fast and furious for the Bellas but it was a crazy good work out mix. Chloe bobbed her head along with the music liking it instantly. “I thought maybe if she wanted it I could make Aubrey something to get her amped. Help her focus on her…”

Beca gestured to the blonde running right past them with a wide smile on her face. Stacie a half step behind her looking like she wished she hadn’t called Aubrey slow. “She’s gonna love it Beca. It’s awesome!” It was touching really. Beca wasn’t about to run laps any time soon but she wanted to help Aubrey be the best Bree she could be. So she did it the only way she knew how. With music. “You’re incredibly sweet, you know that?”

“Sometimes.” Beca glanced at her from the corner of her eye with a grumpy little crinkle of her nose but Chloe could tell she was pleased. “I just know how much winning this thing would mean to Aubrey. It would make her really happy and…I wanna help her be happy again.”

“That means a lot to you doesn’t it? Helping Bree be happy I mean.” Beca slumped a shoulder and gave a slight nod of her head. There was something there begging to be brought to the surface and Chloe turned so she could face Beca more fully while still keeping an eye on Aubrey and Stacie.

“I guess. I just feel like maybe it’s kind of my fault that she’s unhappy right now.” Oh Beca. Chloe sighed and reached out to rest her hand on the short woman’s knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“She’s been a lot better lately. I don’t think she’s entirely unhappy and I don’t think any of that is really your fault. If anything it’s kind of mine.” Beca gave her an unsure look then closed her laptop and put it away.

“Think we’re ever gonna stop feeling guilty about us when it comes to her?” Chloe wasn’t sure. She had felt pretty damn guilty when Aubrey had caught them kissing. The redhead took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and shook her head.

“I don’t know Becs. I really don’t. I just know that I’m happy being with you and I don’t want that to stop.” Beca tipped her head to bump it against Chloe’s temple lightly.

“Me too.” That was almost as good as I love you to Chloe. She smiled and inched closer. Beca gave her a look. “Oh I’m not kissing you right now.”

It surprised Chloe and she let out a startled laugh. “What? Why not?”

“Dude you’re gross. I have class in an hour and I’m not showing up smelling like I just ran a marathon.”

“Are you saying I smell?”

“Yeah. I mean. Okay you smell better than a most people on a normal day of sweat but yeah. You’re gross.” Chloe’s mouth dropped open and she smacked at Beca’s arm even though she was laughing.

“You’re cold hearted Mitchell. Cold.” Aubrey and Stacie finally finished their run almost neck and neck. Almost. Aubrey pulled ahead in the last half second, giving a triumphant yell as she did.

“Call me slow…” Aubrey was heavily winded and even sweatier than Chloe but she looked alive. She looked happy even. She looked beautiful. And it wasn’t because of Chloe. It was because of Stacie. Her heart panged a little but she smiled softly watching the two catch their breaths, stealing little glances at each other.

“Okay. You maybe got me there Bossy.” Stacie laughed and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Chloe didn’t miss the way Aubrey’s gaze followed Stacie and lingered a second too long on her heaving chest before flicking away guiltily. Beca didn’t miss it either and smirked.

She could see the wheels turning in Beca’s head before the dj said anything. “You know you’re the only one that gets away with calling Aubrey that right? Like. You’re seriously taking your life into your hands every time you do it.”

And then the most surprising thing happened that made them all blink in surprise. Aubrey laughed. A real honest to goodness laugh. “She’s allowed.” That’s when Chloe knew that Aubrey was going to be fine. Because even if she didn’t know it yet, Aubrey was falling a little bit for Stacie. Chloe could tell, she’d seen Aubrey like someone before. It was just that she was the someone before. It stole the air from her lungs for a second but Chloe let a laugh bubble up as she handed Aubrey her bottle of water. Their eyes met and Chloe’s smile softened. This must be how Aubrey felt watching Chloe’s friendship with Beca bloom. Seeing the end of things for one pair and the start of things for another. It…sucked honestly. But. It sucked in a totally beautiful way. Aubrey smiled back at Chloe but her gaze drifted back to Stacie and Chloe wasn’t mad at it.


	8. Secret Keeper

Okay. In retrospect taking a canoe across the lake was probably the dumbest decision she could have made. But of course Beca looked at the little boat beached on the Barden side of the lake and thought ‘It’s not that far’. But it  **was**  that far. She should have just driven the damn hour and change to get to the lodge. Beca felt the bump of shore lifting the front of the tiny boat and she sighed in relief. But now she had another problem. She couldn’t get out without getting her feet wet. “Damnit!”

“Hi…need a hand?” Beca looked up and gave a grateful nod.

“God, yes. Please.” The guy wasn’t very tall, but he had a nice build and great smile. He beached her canoe with ease, holding out a hand to steady her which she readily took before making a tiny jump to land on the soggy shore. “Thank you. Thank so much.”

He had a nice laugh and he didn’t try to hang on to her hand overly long like some guys did. “You’re welcome. Can I help you find someone? You don’t look like you’re with any of the retreat guests.”

“Uh. Yeah I’m actually looking for Aubrey Posen.”

“Oh Aubrey! Yeah she’s up at the Round House right now. Hey you’re a Bella right?”

She was used to some people recognizing her on campus but she wasn’t used to anyone in the real world knowing she was part of the Bellas. “Uh…yeah. I am.”

“That’s cool. I went to Barden last year. You guys were awesome.” Ah okay. That made sense. He gestured her to follow so Beca did.

“Oh thanks. A lot of that was due to Aubrey actually.” Okay it had been her set list that had gotten them the win but they were a team because of Aubrey. Beca knew that, respected it and wasn’t afraid to give the credit where it was due. “I’m Beca by the way.”

“Oh! She talks about you! I’m Ravi.” Beca was surprised by that and her expression must have showed it because he laughed again and shook his head. “Nothing bad I promise. We all love hearing you DJ. You’re pretty great.”

“Thanks. I guess. How…?” It wasn’t as if no one outside of the campus could pick up the station. She knew it was broadcast locally. She just didn’t think anyone actually listened to it.

“Aubrey. She plays your station in the Round House all the time. She…didn’t tell you?” Beca felt something rise up in her chest. Pride she supposed. And something else she wasn’t sure about. A little embarrassment or something because she could feel herself flushing at the idea of it. “She’s really proud of you, you know.”

They approached a large wooden building and he gestured to the stairs. “Thanks Ravi, it was cool of you to show me the way here and rescue me from the lake and all.” He gave her a grin and shrugged.

“Any friend of Aubrey’s.”

“Who’s a friend of Aubrey’s?” Ravi’s smile dimmed immediately and Beca turned to face the newcomer. He looked…well…hot. But he had ‘I’m a douche bag’ written all over his face. It made her defenses come up and Beca smirked at him as he took the time to eye her up.

“I am. That a problem?”

“So you’re hot and spicy. I like it.” She didn’t even have to hear his name to know who he was. Beca rolled her eyes and turned back to the other man with a genuine smile.

“Thanks again Ravi. See you around sometime.”

“Sure thing Beca, it was really nice to meet you.” He leaned forward a little and offered her a tiny wink. “I’ll be cheering for her.” That made her like him even more and Beca waved as he wandered back to the lake edge. Beca turned and started up the steps but found her way blocked by Cole’s imposing form.

“How is it that Posen has so many pretty friends? Is that a requirement to be in her gang or something?”

Ugh. “Her gang? Yeah totally. Only requirements are be hot and be willing to commit murder. I’m down with that by the way so…” Move or I will end you. He didn’t move back, he loomed even more and Beca had to back down a step just to be able to look him in the face without craning her neck too much. It was annoying she really wanted to dick punch him.

“You got a lot of attitude don’cha?”

“It’s one of my better qualities. Do you mind?” He laughed at that but Beca was anything but amused. When he didn’t move right away she frowned deeply and decided she was done giving up ground. Beca forced him back by continuing to move up the last two steps. Her body would have pushed into his at the top but she raised hand and poked two fingers directly into his sternum to push. It was painful she knew because she’d done it to Jesse a few times. He gave way and rubbed at his chest with a less than kind look.

“Beca?” They both turned at Aubrey’s voice and Beca actually smiled. Another tense second with this guy and there was gonna be a fight.

“Hey Aubs.” The blonde looked back and forth between them for a second then let her gaze go steely as it settled on Cole.

“Don’t you have an elsewhere to be?” He held up his hands in a surrender gesture and started walking backwards toward the door of the Round House.

“I’ll just let you two lesbos get to it then.”

“Really dude?” Aubrey shook her head and gave a long suffering sigh before nodding away from the building.

“Forget about him. He’s a jerk. C’mon.” Beca gave Cole one last menacing glare and followed after Aubrey. Despite Cole it was kind of nice up here and she took her time to look around as they walked away. “I didn’t know you were coming up or I would have met you at the parking lot.”

“Oh. I uh…took a canoe.” Aubrey glanced at her in startled surprise a smile already tugging at the corners of her lips. “Ravi seems cool. And totally Team Posen.”

Bree gave a small laugh and nodded. “Yeah he’s really nice. Almost everyone here is. With the exception of Cole. Tell me you at least used one with an outboard motor and didn’t actually paddle all the way here.” Beca didn’t answer that and Aubrey laughed again. Beca couldn’t help but smile in return as she was led up two steps to a cabin she assumed was Aubrey’s.

“So this is your place? Looks cozy.” The blonde led her inside and she glanced around liking the feel of the place instantly. It was cozy for sure but quiet and neat. Her eyes roamed over the bookshelf filled with books and photos and smiled when she saw one of Aubrey and Chloe. Chloe was planting a kiss on Aubrey’s cheek and Bree was practically beaming into the camera. It was adorable. Beca went to it immediately and picked it up to really look before setting it back down carefully. “It’s nice here Aubrey.”

Her attention to the picture must have made Aubrey uncomfortable because she cleared her throat and gave a stiff little nod. “Thanks. I kind of like it too. Can I get you something? Water or make you a sandwich or something?”

“Water would be cool. I kinda worked up a thirst getting here.” Beca walked around slowly looking at everything Aubrey in the room as she waited for the water. “So you’re probably wondering why I’m here, I didn’t mean to like crash your work place or anything. You’re not going to get in trouble or anything right?”

Aubrey appeared a second later with a cold bottle of water for each of them and shook her head. “No you’re good Bec. My group just headed to the commissary for dinner. They’re done for the day.” Beca took the water gratefully and tried not to gulp it down. Why didn’t she think to bring water with her on the way? And did she get enough cell service out here to get an Uber ride back to campus? Because no way was she paddling her ass all the way back across the lake in the dark. “So what’s up?”

The smaller woman raised a shoulder in a shrug and settled herself on the couch. “Um. Well okay look. I uh made you something and I just kinda wanted to bring it by. I thought it might help you get your head in the game.” Beca dug around in her pocket and pulled out the thumb drive, handing it over a little shyly. “For training and stuff.”

Aubrey’s smile was slow and pleasantly surprised. “Beca…thank you.” She got up and grabbed her laptop before resettling and plugging it in. The sound quality would be better with headphones but it was still pretty clear and crisp. All of it was music she knew for a fact that Aubrey was into. “These are some of my favorite songs…how did you know?”

“I may or may not have scrolled through Chloe’s ‘Bree’ playlist. It had a surprising amount of Notorious B.I.G. by the way.” Aubrey laughed and leaned forward to give Beca a hug.

“It’s amazing. Thank you so much. That’s… it’s very sweet of you. I love it.” It was what she had been hoping for. Beca blushed a little and nodded. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“Yeah but like, I wanted to help you and since I have to run twice as many steps to keep up with you on the track I thought this was a better idea.” Aubrey rested the laptop on the coffee table and let the playlist continue on in the background. It was something so small but meant so much to Beca. It felt like Aubrey really enjoyed it and that made her kinda happy. “So um Ravi says you listen to my sets at the station. How come you never said anything?”

It was Aubrey’s turn to blush and she shrugged a little. “I guess I just never thought of mentioning it.” Beca could feel Aubrey shrinking from her gaze so she looked away to give the blonde a second. A mix of Madonna and Big Pun came up and Aubrey gasped happily. “I LOVE this song. It’s my favorite Madonna album.”

“Yeah I remember. Since you sang the entire album to me from your tree perch.” She had expected Aubrey to get embarrassed and start apologizing but was surprised by the laugh that came out instead.

“Oh my God Beca I’m so sorry. I can’t believe you had to deal with that. It’s funny now but I’m sure you didn’t think so at the time.”

“It wasn’t so bad. You did taunt me about my cardio going downhill after you made me chase you across the quad. Dude seriously. Are you secretly Wonder Woman? Because you’re freaking strong. I had to wrestle you down to the ground to keep you from using a stolen hubcap as a discus.”

Aubrey’s hands slapped over her face and she laughed harder, her shoulders shaking. “I did not. Please tell me I didn’t.”

Beca shrugged a little with a smirk. “It’s okay you ripped it off my dad’s car.” Chloe had been right. Aubrey laughs were the best. She liked hearing her friend sound so normal and happy. “You’re secret is safe with me by the way.”

“My secret?” Something about that comment made Aubrey catch her breath and Beca narrowed her eyes a little wondering what made Bree go nervous. “What uh…what do you mean?”

“…Your secret identity as Wonder Woman? What’d you think I meant?”

Aubrey’s eyes went wide and she cleared her throat. “Oh yeah that. Sure.” There was a story here and Beca wanted to know what it was. She rested an arm on the back of the couch, turning her body to face Aubrey directly. “That’s totally what I thought you meant.”

“You are a horrible liar Aubrey Posen. Terrible. Worse than Chlo.” Aubrey turned a deeper shade of red and shrugged. She kinda wished Chloe were here to see it, she’d think it was hilarious. “C’mon tell the truth Bree.”

“It’s nothing I just thought you meant something totally different.” Beca didn’t say anything for a long time but then neither did Aubrey. The brunette waited another long minute before shrugging and letting Bree keep her secrets. She didn’t have to know what they were to get joy out of teasing Aubrey about them. At least that’s what she let her think for that interminable quiet second.

“So it has nothing to do with you checking out Stacie’s rack every time you see her?” Aubrey had just raised her own water bottle to her lips for a sip. Water sprayed out and Beca had to lean back to avoid most of it. A smirk formed and she patted Aubrey’s back as she coughed to get air back into her lungs. “Yeah you’re not great at hiding that.”

“Beca!” The blonde sputtered indignantly for a bit.

“Aubrey!” Okay she was enjoying punking the hell out of Aubrey. “No but seriously. We totally caught you doing it yesterday.” She shouldn’t have said it. She shouldn’t have said ‘we’ instead of ‘I’. The second it was out of her mouth she knew it was a mistake. Aubrey’s face went from red to gray in the span of two breaths.

“That. I wasn’t doing that.” Well now Beca felt like an asshole. She sighed and let her hands drop to her lap.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said the thing. I’m sorry Aubrey.” Beca cleared her throat and started to stand. “I should get back.”

Aubrey reached out a hand and wrapped it around Beca’s wrist keeping her from getting up. She wouldn’t look at Beca for a second but when she did Beca was caught by the intensity in her eyes. “It’s okay Beca. I know you guys are together. I’m glad. Honestly. I just didn’t think I was so obvious and I got a little embarrassed.”

Beca sighed and gave a nod settling back on the couch. “It’s weird right? This thing between us all? I feel fucking guilty because the last thing I wanna do is upset you or hurt your feelings or whatever. I liked having you as a friend Aubrey and I don’t know how to act now that we’re kinda not.”

“Beca…we  _are_  friends. You and Chloe are very important to me. Regardless of whatever else is happening.” It was that kind of thing that gutted her though. Beca knew she could never be that cool about things if she had been in Aubrey’s position. She’d want to be but there was no way she could be that okay with seeing Chloe with another person. “You guys are good together. And I know Chloe, she’s nuts about you. Probably as nuts as you are for her. I can’t really ask for anything more than that. Plus you’re a Bella. So keeping it in the family.”

Her nose crinkled at that. “Okay gross but thanks I guess.” Aubrey chuckled softly and Beca looked over at her, searching for something insincere. Something that showed that Aubrey was upset. But she didn’t find anything. “You for real love her don’t you?”

“I always will. I’ll be honest with you, if it were anyone else…I wouldn’t be able to be happy for her. But it’s you Beca. How could I not be happy about it?” Beca didn’t even know what to say to that. She didn’t feel like she was worthy of that kind of response and she swiped angrily at a tear that slid down her cheek.

“I still feel like an asshole.” And she couldn’t see how that could change any time soon. “If I could change the way things happened…”

“You’d still be in love with Chloe. And she’d still be in love with you.” Changing the way things happened wouldn’t change the fact that there was something deep between the two women. Aubrey shook her head and patted Beca’s shoulder. “And I still would have made some really poor choices in how I dealt with things. You can change events, Bec, but you can’t change your fate.”

“I wish you didn’t think that getting tanked was such a horrible choice.” Okay sure. Things could have happened. Aubrey could have passed out at the bar. Or gone home with some really questionable dudes. But none of that happened, and aside from the antics on the way home Aubrey really hadn’t done anything terrible.

“That isn’t even…” The blonde stopped and shook her head. “…my only mistake. I didn’t handle being alone very well and maybe did some things I shouldn’t have. But that’s over. I’m done feeling sorry for myself. Just because I’m not with Chloe doesn’t mean that I have to be alone. I still have her in my life and I still have you. That’s way more important to me.”

“And Stacie.” Beca was tentative about it because she didn’t want to push Aubrey too hard right then. “She seems to really care about what’s going on with you.”

There was silence and Aubrey looked away toward the bed then quickly back as if ashamed that her gaze had drifted there of all places. “Uh…”

“Oh my God. Dude!” Beca smacked Aubrey’s thigh. “You totally slept with her!”

“JUST ONE TIME!!” She had a feeling but the confirmation was surprising still and Beca laughed. Aubrey looked down right panicked about it and she wished she wouldn’t.

“Wow. I’d high five you but I feel like you might smack me for it.” Aubrey gave her side eye and it only made Beca laugh harder. “Oh c’mon. She’s hot, you’re hot, you’re hot together…why is that wrong?”

“Because!” It wasn’t at all an answer and Beca could tell that Aubrey didn’t have anything logical to say to back it up.

“Okay seriously though, she cares about you. She threw a pillow at my head and kicked me out of her room. Because I was mean to you. So. You could do worse. You could be doing Cole.” Ew. Gross. There was quiet and Beca glanced at Aubrey quickly catching the embarrassed fidget. “No way….tell me you didn’t bang him of all people.”

“I told you I made mistakes!” Her mouth dropped and she had to remind herself to close it quickly. Beca cleared her throat and let out a slow breath. Okay she hadn’t expected that. “Please don’t tell anyone Beca. It wasn’t my best moment and I regretted it before it was even over. I just. I guess I just needed to feel like someone wanted me.”

“Hey…Aubrey…you don’t owe me any explanations. You don’t owe anyone anything and I’ll never tell anyone. Not even Chloe. Whatever your reasons were they don’t matter to me. I’m not gonna judge you. I slept with Jesse so it’s not like I can talk.”

“But Jesse is a nice guy! In a moderately annoying way.” Beca had to admit that in comparison Jesse was kinda great. So she could understand why Aubrey was a little ashamed because Cole was totally not great.

“Yeah but I was only with him because I couldn’t be with the person I wanted to be with. And that’s just the wrong reason to be with anyone. So I understand what you were going through and I really hope that whatever you and Stacie had going on or have going on or whatever, is about you liking her. And not like you needing to feel wanted by someone just to be wanted.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and played with the collar of her polo shirt. “I do like Stacie. She’s been a really good friend. I just don’t know that I’m ready to do anything about that. I don’t love her and I don’t know that I ever will. But I care about what happens to her, enough to not want to hurt her. She acts like she’s cool with anything but…that’s not what I see when it’s just us.”

For some reason that made Beca smile a little. She knew Stacie was kind of a free spirit but she had suspected that their leggy friend was so much deeper than the surface showed. Stacie actually cared about the Bellas, and cared about Aubrey. “So what are you gonna do about it?”

There was another sigh and she shrugged. “I don’t know.” Beca had only seen Aubrey this unsure once before. It was both really cute and a little sad too. “I don’t know what I’m doing Bec. What if I make a mistake? What if this is all wrong and I’m just fooling myself into thinking that it’s okay?”

“I dunno Aubrey. It kinda sounds like you enjoy being around her.” She waited a bit and raised a brow with a teasing smirk. “Lots.” It earned her a smack to the shoulder and one of Aubrey’s real laughs. Beca smiled at it and shrugged. “It’s okay to want that for yourself you know. And I’m not saying that because I want you to like not feel things for Chloe. I’m saying it because I care about you being happy as much as you care about Chlo’s happiness. You deserve to find your happy Bree.”

“I want that too Beca. I really do I just don’t know if I have it in me just yet.” Aubrey sounded sad about that and it made Beca want to do something or say something to make it better.

“That’s okay too Aubrey. That’s the beauty of life. You don’t have to be or do anything. You can just take your time to figure it all out. Just don’t be afraid of whatever it is that you need to make you happy.” Aubrey watched her for a long time just letting the thoughts mull over in her head before she nodded at Beca.

“Thanks Beca. For being a really good secret keeper. You’re pretty aca-awesome.”

“Yeah I’ve heard that a time or two. Say it again I like it.” Aubrey laughed and punched her shoulder playfully. “Violent. Ow.” But they were in a good place and she felt better about things. Better about her relationship with Chloe and a lot better about her friendship with Aubrey. Maybe Aubrey was right and they couldn’t change fate, if that was the case then this friendship was meant to be and she wasn’t going to worry about losing it anymore. If they kept talking things through like this maybe they might all make it through this. Together.


	9. My Hero

“Chloe?” Beca looked around the corner into the kitchen and frowned. The house was way too quiet considering they were due to head to the lodge in a little bit. Truthfully it was kind of freaking her out. Beca frowned a little and started for the stairs. She stopped on the landing to the second floor and looked into the open door of Stacie’s room. No one was in there either. Beca huffed in irritation and turned to the closed door directly across from Stacie’s and knocked lightly. “Chlo? Are you here?”

When she didn’t get an answer she turned the knob and peeked inside. It was empty and she muttered softly. “Seriously?” Beca turned on a heel and started up the stairs to her own room when heard the sound of steps above her. She almost ran into Chloe who was on her way out of the room just as she was trying to walk in. For a second she teetered on the step on the verge of tipping backwards down the stairs but a warm, strong arm wrapped around her waist keeping her steady.

“Oh no you don’t.” Beca let out a breath of relief and smiled at Chloe.

“My hero.” Chloe pulled her in tighter and Beca went with it choosing to wrap her arms around Chloe’s neck. “Where the hell is everyone? I thought we were leaving soon.”

“Oh totes. Amy and Lilly went to get the bus.” Beca frowned at that. They didn’t have a team bus, they usually had to rent one. And the university wouldn’t allow them to rent one unless it was for an actual Bella competition. They may have won ICCAs the previous year but there still wasn’t a budget for them.

“Should I even ask?” Chloe’s eyes brightened with laughter and Beca nodded. “Riiiight plausible deniability. Got it. So everyone else?”

“Let’s just say they’re running interference. While you and I…” Chloe leaned forward and ran her nose along Beca’s jaw. “Get ready.” Beca shivered and hummed softly.

“I thought I was already dressed to go.” She tipped her head to capture Chloe’s lips in a kiss, loving how soft they were and how readily they parted for her. The best part of kissing Chloe Beale was that first brush of lips when the world went still and quiet around them. “How long before we have to meet up with the girls?”

“Mmmm. They’ll be here in about ten.” It wasn’t nearly enough time to do everything she really wanted to do in that moment so she pulled back from another of Beca’s kisses. If she let Beca kiss her again there was a good chance they’d be naked and in bed when the bus showed up. Reluctantly Chloe stepped out of the brunette’s arms and gestured to the bed and the heather gray t-shirt on it. “That’s only enough time for you to change your shirt.”

Beca gave her a look and raised a brow. “I need ten minutes to change into a new shirt? What’s wrong with this one? It’s clean…ish.”

Chloe reached out and tugged the hem of Beca’s dark green shirt, her fingertips trailing along the pale skin over Beca’s ribs. “Arms up.” It made her grin when Beca didn’t even argue it and raised her arms over her head immediately. “You’re so easy.”

“Think you should work on those sweet talker skills of yours Chlo.” They both laughed at that but Chloe stopped laughing when she realized that she was holding the shirt in her hands while Beca stood there half naked. Beca caught her staring and raised a brow. “See something ya like there Beale?”

“Yup.” Chloe dropped the shirt and crashed into Beca’s body, pushing her back hard enough to make them topple on to the bed. Okay. They only had about ten minutes. Give or take. But she was gonna use every damn second of them. They hadn’t really been able to be like this yet, to be alone and this close and it made Chloe just a little feverish with anticipation. She had wanted Beca since the moment she walked into her shower. There was just something about the smaller woman that drew her in and made her crave the feel of her skin and the scent of her hair. It was everything about Beca Mitchell and damn did she want her.

Beca gave a soft whimper as Chloe trailed a line of kisses down her neck and across a collarbone. Her fingers twitched once, flexing against the soft cotton of the shirt Chloe was wearing. While she in no way minded that she was shirtless and that Chloe was all over her, Beca still didn’t appreciate the fact that the redhead was plenty clothed. She tugged hard pulling Chloe’s t-shirt from her shorts managing to get it halfway up. They both groaned at the skin on skin contact and Beca pushed them up a little trying to get more.

Sitting up would require Chloe to stop nibbling a trail down Beca’s chest so she didn’t really want to but the feeling of her girlfriend pressed against her was far too tempting to dismiss. Chloe sat up and yanked her shirt the rest of the way off her body, flinging it over her shoulder before she crashed back down on Beca for a deep kiss. They were going to be late. They were soooo going to be late. If it were for any other reason than to support Aubrey, Chloe might not have cared. But the second she thought of what they were going to be late for she slowed her kisses and pulled back to catch her breath. “Wait. Bec. Wait. Aubrey…”

“You’re seriously bringing up your ex right now?” Beca let her head flop back on the bed with a grunt.

Chloe had to laugh a little at the frustration in Beca’s face which earned her no favor with Beca. “Sorry I just don’t want to be late. We’re supposed to be supporting her at the lodge and as much as I really….” Her eyes drifted down Beca’s body and she lowered her head to the swell of breasts nipping lightly. “ ** _really_**  want this…we should get dressed.”

Beca’s back arched when Chloe pulled down the cup of her bra and circled her nipple with the tip of her tongue. “Not. Helping. Chlo.”

“Sorry?” The fact that it came out as a question was clue enough that Chloe was not at all sorry. Beca growled and tangled her fingers in Chloe’s hair bringing her up for a kiss. She was smaller but she was strong, strong enough to roll the other woman under her and slip a thigh between her legs.

“You’re gonna be.” Beca pressed into Chloe, swallowing her moan in a kiss. She was just congratulating herself on making Chloe breathless when a clatter of pots and pans scared the crap out them both. She jumped and Chloe clung tighter making Beca flop back down with a hard grunt. She looked over her shoulder to see a widely smirking Stacie leaning on the rail to the stairs and Amy with a ladle in one hand the pasta pot in the other.

“Finally. We’ve been calling your names for five minutes.” And even though her leer was totally suggestive Beca could hear the annoyance in Stacie’s voice. “I’m not missing Aubrey’s thing so get your hot asses in gear and put some clothes on.”

“It’s like they’re on heat. Honestly.” Amy gave them both a mild look and raised the ladle. “Don’t make me come back up here with the hose.”

“Alright! Jesus.” Beca dropped her forehead to Chloe’s shoulder and when no one moved she glared. “Dude! Privacy?” It didn’t help that Chloe was caught in a fit of giggles and covering her face with Beca’s pillow. Stacie gave them a final look her lip trapped between her teeth before she sighed and jerked her head toward the downstairs. Amy thankfully following her lead, left without another word.

“We’d better get dressed. I’m not sure the hose would reach but I definitely don’t want to find out.” Beca sighed heavily and rolled off Chloe slapping her hands over her face while she relearned how to breathe.

“Yep. Gotta. Do all that.” FUCK. It took her a second to get her brain to start working again and she sat up fixing her bra with another grumble of annoyance.  Chloe wriggled on the bed trying to wrestle the shirt out from under her body. It did not at all help Beca’s attempt at taming her libido. Chloe stopped moving when she realized that Beca was staring at her like she wanted to devour every inch of her.

“Okay you have to stop.”

Beca scoffed at that. “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re looking at me in ways that are not conducive to putting clothes  _on._ ”

“Well you’re the one being all wriggly.” Chloe laughed again and shoved the shirt against Beca’s chest. “Fine!” It was right about then that Beca actually fully looked at the t-shirt and smirked. She held it up against her chest and raised a brow. “Posen Strong? You’re making us all wear these aren’t you?”

“Yup.” Chloe beamed widely and scooted off the bed to grab her own shirt. She tugged it back on making sure everything was in place before turning back to Beca who was sitting on the edge of the bed unhappily in a too tight shirt. “Aw Becs. What’s wrong?”

“This is a kid sized shirt. I feel smooshed.” Beca’s lip came out in an involuntary pout when Chloe laughed at her predicament.

“I’m sorry it was the last one they had in this color! I swear I thought it would fit.”

“I look like a twelve year old boy.” No. No she did not. Chloe considered for a second then grabbed the scissors from the cup of pens on Beca’s desk. “If you cut this shirt off me we’re definitely going to get the hose.”

“C’mere silly.” Beca got up and waited patiently for Chloe to cut a line in the front making the shirt a v neck that gave her more breathing room. “There. All better. C’mon let’s go.” She took Beca’s hand and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before leading her downstairs.

Beca was not especially thrilled to walk out to a round of very loud catcalls and obscene gestures but she sorta felt like trying to make the girls stop would only make it worse. “Yeah yeah ya caught us making out. Get your asses on th…wait. Is this the Treble bus?”

Amy froze and they all turned to look at her. “No.” Beca blinked and gestured with one hand to the side of the bus that clearly said Treblemakers. “Uhhhhhh.”

“Beca isn’t that your dad?” Beca looked quickly at the car with the missing hubcap coming toward them and panicked.

“Everyone on the bus. Now! Amy step on it!” It wasn’t like he would stop them or ask too many questions about the bus. She was more concerned about the fact that he might ask questions like ‘why did campus security’s report mention chasing two alleged Bellas out of the quad?’ and ‘where the hell is my hubcap?’ also ‘why am I only finding out about this now, Beca?’ All good questions with good answers but she didn’t want to have to be the one to give them.

“Aye aye Captain!” The door to the bus closed just as he parked and Amy gunned it away from the curb. She could hear him yelling for her to stop but Beca just pretended to not hear him. When they were far enough into the trip she sighed and slumped a little in her seat.

“So you gonna tell me what that was about?”

“I maybe sorta helped Aubrey vandalize his car.” Chloe’s eyes popped wide at that and her jaw dropped.

“The Incident.” It was said as if that was explanation enough but Chloe made a ‘go on’ gesture and she sighed pulling out her phone. “Okay I was only recording this because she was singing Paradise City and it was fucking hilarious.”

Chloe took the phone when Beca loaded a video and hit play. Sure enough it started with Aubrey midway through the song head banging her way along the sidewalk between a parking lot and the quad. The blonde stopped and pointed to car with a bumper sticker that said Bella Dad. “Bec. Bec. Beca. Is that your dad’s car?”

The camera panned as Beca looked then turned back to Aubrey. “Yeah.”

Aubrey seemed to sway a little then frowned. “He’s kind of jerk face doody head to you.”

A snicker could be heard from Beca in the background. “Yeah sometimes his deep disapproval is shitty.” The camera bounced a little trying to keep Aubrey in frame when she moved to the side of the car and looked around furtively before ripping the hubcap off the front driver’s side wheel. “DUDE!”

“Hey! You two! What are you doing?!” The camera cut quickly to the side and caught the image of campus security pulling up in a golf cart.

“Oh shit! RUN!” For a minute all that could be seen was the pavement and part of Beca’s converse as she ran. And also the sound of Aubrey laughing wildly. The video ended and Chloe slapped a hand over her mouth to hold all her laughter in.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe she did that.” Beca shrugged and pocketed her phone. Despite the fact that Aubrey would NEVER have done that sober the brunette considered it to be a situation where Aubrey was acting on her true feelings. And that kind of meant something to her. “Were you mad?”

“Not really. I mean it wasn’t my car exactly anyway but I dunno. It’s dumb.”

“No tell me.” Chloe tugged a lock of Beca’s hair playfully before tucking it behind her ear in a sweet gesture.

Beca shrugged a little and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was a nervous gesture that Chloe found absolutely endearing. “You know how many people have stood up for me in my life?” She raised her hand, fingers forming an ‘o’. “Zero. I know everyone thinks I’m defensive because I’m an ass but it’s just something that comes from experience. Bree doing that was kinda the first time I felt like someone was willing to take my side and really mean it. It’s all or nothing with Aubrey you know? She either hates you and will spit on your grave or she’ll love you and vandalize shit for you.”

Chloe’s amused smile faded into something softer and more tender as she laced her fingers with Beca’s. She herself had been guilty of not really standing up for Beca as much as she could have. But it had been hard to stand up to Aubrey when they were still a couple. Chloe just didn’t realize how painful that must have been for Beca. “I can see now that her friendship means as much to you as it does to me. I’m really glad she let us both back in.”

“Me too. I wasn’t kidding Chlo. I’ve never had friends like you guys before. I’ve never really needed them. But things are different now. I’m different and I don’t want to lose something that means so much, ya know?” Chloe did know. She had felt the same way about losing Aubrey’s friendship. It had been the worst six months of her life. Beca looked out the window to watch the trees passing by on the side of the road. It was Chloe’s cue to back off a little and give the other woman some emotional space.

“So what happened to the hubcap?” Beca snorted a laugh and glanced at Chloe out of the side of her eye.

“She used it as a Frisbee and it broke a window in Baker Hall.” It was just too much for Chloe and she started laughing. Hard enough to make her sides hurt. Logically she knew that seeing Aubrey that drunk and upset would have been terrible for her but she wished she could have seen more of the funnier parts. The bus bumped hard going over uneven ground and everyone gave little yelps of shock. Beca frowned and looked back out the window in confusion. “Uh Ames….I don’t think this is a road.”

“Shortcut.” Beca frowned and looked at Chloe who simply shrugged. She might have argued it but really at this point Beca just wanted to get to the lodge to support Aubrey. The sooner the better.


	10. Bella Strong

“Oh my God Aubrey are you okay?” Chloe tried to gently wipe the mud off Aubrey’s hand so they could get a better look at the injury. “Can you flex it at all?” Aubrey tried making a fist but the swollen hand barely moved and Chloe could tell it hurt a hell of a lot.

“That assface did it on purpose! Why isn’t he disqualified??” Beca threw her hands up in anger as she stomped around glaring daggers at Cole from across the field. His wide smirk only infuriated Beca more and Aubrey had to call her name a few times to get her to pay attention.

“Beca as much as I agree with you, there aren’t any DQ’s here.” And she did agree. Cole had purposely stepped on her hand after getting through the mud crawl. Everyone had seen it and it was enough for the director to call a brief time out so she could get a better look at it.

“Bree…this looks bad. I think it’s broken.” Aubrey snapped her gaze to Chloe and frowned. “You can’t continue on like this.”

“I can’t just quit Chloe. You know…”

“I don’t  **CARE**  what your dad says! I care about you! This isn’t about being Posen Strong! You’re hurt and the last leg of the course is climbing. You could fall and hurt yourself worse! Or die!” All of the Bellas went silent around the pair. Chloe rarely challenged Aubrey so directly or with so much anger. It wasn’t that Chloe was a pushover she just tended to let Aubrey be Aubrey choosing to support her rather than fight her on something.

Everyone held their collective breaths waiting for Aubrey to snap back at Chloe but she didn’t. Maybe because she was actually considering giving up. It was unclear as Aubrey raised eyes gone gray from sheer exhaustion and pain. Her voice was strained as if she were near tears but damned determined not to let them fall. “I’m not Chlo. I’m not Posen Strong.”

It was the very last thing that anyone expected her to say and even Lilly seemed ready to argue that Aubrey was in fact strong. Not that anyone would have heard her. Bree raised her good hand to stay any words and let out a deep breath. The lodge director came over with his clipboard and eyed the group as if just realizing he had walked into the middle of something. “Time out is almost up. What’s it going to be?”

Beca watched Aubrey square her shoulders and set her jaw in a way she’d seen many times the previous year. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” He seemed surprised but Beca thought if he really knew Aubrey he wouldn’t have been. She gave him a nod and he looked around the group his gaze landing on Chloe who definitely looked like she wanted to argue and was openly letting tears roll down her cheeks. “Alright. One minute warning then.” Aubrey waited for him to head toward Cole to issue the one minute warning before she turned and faced Chloe.

“I’m Bella Strong Chloe and Bellas never give up. You taught me that, not my dad.” Chloe wrapped herself around Aubrey only a half second before the other girls and Beca couldn’t deny the fact that she had to wipe her cheek on the shoulder of Chloe’s shirt. She was just as worried about Aubrey but damn if she didn’t want her to continue. If for no other reason than to show Cole he couldn’t force Aubrey to quit anything.

“Come here Bossy. I think I can help your hand.” Stacie used her height to drag Aubrey out of the group hug and took Aubrey’s hand. “It’s probably not broken but these two fingers are definitely dislocated. He stepped on you good.” Aubrey winced at the pain in her hand when Stacie tried to manipulate the fingers. “Okay…it’s gonna hurt. Ready.” She didn’t want for Aubrey to nod she just yanked hard and twisted. Half the team screamed in horror and Cynthia Rose looked like she was going to throw up.

“Dude seriously?! Why??” Beca really kinda wanted to throw up too. Aubrey looked about a hair away from passing out, her knees sagging as she bit down on her own lip hard to muffle the squeal of pain. Stacie let Aubrey lean into her taller body whispering something Beca couldn’t quite make out. The blonde stood there just breathing hard through her nose and cradling her hand to her chest. The whistle blew and she righted herself and shook out her hand.

Chloe stopped Aubrey from heading back to the course so that she could touch foreheads with the blonde. “You’re gonna win this. You’re Aubrey Posen and you’re going to beat that son of a bitch. And then we’re all going to get really drunk. You got this, Bree.”

“I got this.” It was more of a pained croak then actual solid words but Aubrey tuned and jogged to the final section of the course. It was a cargo net climb, then a sprint up two flights of stairs and finally a rappel down the back side of the tower. It was something she could do in her sleep on a regular day. Aubrey flexed her hand and grimaced. Her hand would cost her time but she was serious when she told Chloe she wasn’t giving up. “I got this.”

“Yeah just keep telling yourself that bitch.” Cole gave her a glare but under it Aubrey saw something else. Weakness. He was hoping she’d quit and was pissed that she hadn’t. It wasn’t important right then, the only thing that was important was her need to finish the course. Even if he bested her in the end she would damn well finish that course. Her only hope was getting to the net first to make up for her slower climb.  

The whistle blew a long shrill note and Aubrey leapt forward faster than Cole. She’d spent the whole week running with Stacie and her mile long legs. She knew she could pull ahead and she did. Aubrey got her good hand high up in the net and used her legs to push up. Her wounded hand throbbed sickeningly when it got caught against the thick straps but she didn’t even pay attention to it. Cole’s body shook the net almost dislodging her but she kept her focus on one thing. Reaching the top. She was feeling weak as she scrabbled at the top of the net to fling her body on to the landing.

Cole was breathing heavily but he pulled himself on the landing before she could and she knew there was no way she could make up the difference. He was already at the top of the first flight of stairs when she was just starting them but she didn’t stop. There were cheers from the watching crowd but she didn’t dare look over at them. At any of them. It was enough to know the Bellas were there for her. She had been surprised to see the bus pull up and all of them piling out. Surprised but gratified. It was what gave her the strength to push herself harder up the last flight of stairs.

Aubrey paused taking the time to catch her breath before grabbing her harness and shimmying into it. She was so focused that she almost didn’t realize Cole was still at the top of the tower staring down at the thin nylon rope between his gloved hands. She didn’t have time to question it, this was her chance to win. To get ahead. The blonde used her teeth and tugged on her gloves with a whimper before lining her feet up at the drop mark. Cole still hadn’t moved and she hesitated. Was this a trick?

“Cole?” He didn’t look at her and she frowned. “Cole!” He jumped and backed himself against the rail to the stairs. His blue eyes were blown wide and he was sweating more than he should be. He was afraid and Aubrey could practically smell it on him. Her father would have told her to get her ass down the side of the tower and take the win she deserved. Because that’s what Posens did. They won. But she wasn’t just a Posen, she was a Bella. She was a Bella Captain. That something bigger than just being a winner. “Damnit. You’re afraid of heights.”

“Shut the fuck up!” It was mostly fear talking she knew. Well. Maybe half fear half Cole being an asshole. Aubrey chanced a glance over her shoulder at the drop down and then back to Cole. It was pretty high up and although she herself wasn’t afraid of heights she did feel a little vertigo when looking down from up there.

“Cole! Get it together. We just have to get down this wall.” He shook his head furiously and his stubborn refusal pissed her off.

“You go. You fucking win. Okay?”

It should have been enough to make her go but she didn’t want to win like that. Not after she’d fought through the pain and nausea to climb that damn net even though she knew she’d lose. Aubrey closed the distance between them and grabbed the front of his shirt in her fist, tugging hard to get his attention. “You listen to me you little prick. You are going to get that harness on and your rope threaded and you are going to take your ass down that wall because I  ** _refuse_** to win just because you quit.”

Anger flashed in his eyes and for a second he looked like he might hit her. Cole definitely tried to break her grip with a slight shove but Aubrey held on tighter and pointed at the ground and crowd below them all chanting and shouting encouragements. “Fuck you Posen.”

“Oh honey that is never happening again.” She gave him a scoff and shoved the harness into his chest hard. “Gear up, man up and get your lily white ass down that wall or so help me God I will tell everyone about your  _little_  problem.”

“FUCK. YOU!” It was making him mad and she knew that it would. She didn’t have time to coddle him and baby him down the wall. Her hand was killing her and she was running on an empty tank at this point. And more than anything she wanted to be with her friends. She wanted to be with Stacie. The thought surprised her almost as much as finding Cole here still at the top of the tower. She wanted to be with Stacie. Holy shit. She was stuck on the revelation for a second longer before she did something she never thought she would.

“Someone is but it won’t be you and buddy…she’s gooood.” Aubrey smirked when he opened his mouth but didn’t have words. “So you’re gonna lose like chump to a what was it you said before…a lesbo? Yeah okay then.” Aubrey threaded her rope and moved back to her drop point. The rope took most of her weight but holding it gripped in her hand hurt like nothing she’d ever felt before. Still she waited. “Waiting on you, Ding-a-ling.”

There was a scuff of boots on wood and finally Cole, shaking with fear and anger started to lower his body down. She could have rappelled faster but she knew if she got too far ahead he’d be stuck up there. So she went at his pace. Her grimace was etched deeply on her face but she would not cry out and she would not let go. “I fucking hate you Posen.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual shit bag.” He glared at her but Aubrey almost laughed at it. She knew his hate was doubled because she had seen him at his weakest. She had seen him afraid and called him out on it. It wasn’t something she was proud of really. She would have handled it much differently in a different situation with a different person but she did what she had to. And she wasn’t above feeling a little bit smug at getting to pick on Cole a little bit. He had been making her life hell for months and it felt good to finally get it out of her system.

It felt like forever before they were close enough to the ground for her to go of rope and drop to her feet. Her hand felt like it was on fire and she almost had to lean against the tower to steady herself. But there was no chance to when a crush of bodies in gray shirts enveloped her in an ecstatic hug. Aubrey was deafened by the sound of cheers and shouts but she focused with unerring clarity on Stacie. She felt a tug in her chest when the taller woman’s lips quirked into a smirk and she knew that it wasn’t just the adrenaline of competition. She really liked Stacie.

Aubrey couldn’t seem to wiggle out of the hug fast enough for Stacie who waded in and kissed her hard. There was a confused mutter from her girls for all of a second before Amy’s voice rang out loud and very proud. “Staubrey forever! Suck it douche bag!”

She might have laughed at that but she just didn’t have the energy. Aubrey let herself lean into Stacie’s side, enjoying the comfort of the warm arm around her neck. She turned her head to the side and caught sight of Chloe watching them hand clasped tightly in Beca’s. The look on Chloe’s face was unreadable and Aubrey felt her stomach drop out but the redhead simply smiled and gave her a slow nod of understanding.

“Alright Competitors…” Aubrey didn’t stop leaning against Stacie, she wasn’t sure she could just then. But she did turn to face her boss ready to accept her loss for what it was. To say she was okay with it was maybe stretching the truth a little. It would hurt. But it had been the right thing to do. For herself not just for Cole. “That was the best show of grit and determination I have ever seen in my years here at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. You both have shown us what real competition is, what perseverance can achieve and the true meaning of sportsmanship. I am so very proud of you both for your hard work and dedication to the lodge. Now I know you were both competing for the Activities position but unfortunately that position will have to remain open a little bit longer.”

She was disappointed. Of course she was. Aubrey had hoped, even if she had known that she wasn’t going to win, that she would still have a chance at the spot. Her only consolation was that it didn’t seem as though Cole was getting the spot either. It wasn’t ideal but she could live with it. Chloe and Beca had inched their way closer, taking up spots on her other side and lending the comfort of their warmth, leaning in close. She was practically sandwiched between them and Stacie but it made her happy. “Sorry Bree…I know you really wanted that.” Aubrey smiled and gave a little disappointed shrug to Beca.

“The end of this season is approaching quickly and as some of you may or may not know…this is my final season. I have decided to retire and I can think of no one more determined, capable, and full of integrity than Aubrey Posen to take my place.” She blinked in shock raising her head from Stacie’s shoulder as the crowed around them hushed. “Aubrey you exemplify leadership and strength and for that reason I am leaving the lodge in your hands. I trust you to take care of her, to direct and mentor our staff, and to bring new skills and strategies to guests that come here looking for our guidance. Congratulations Posen, you make me proud.”

“WHAT?! Are you seriously going to give that..that…dyke my job??” Cole pushed past a few people and looked ready to shove Aubrey to the ground. She held her footing but he whirled to face the director in anger his finger jabbing behind him to point at Aubrey. “She didn’t win! That job should be mine! I’m better. I’m faster. I do what it takes to win!”

“Son, if she hadn’t helped you, you’d still be stuck on top of that tower. She could have won just fine.” Cole was fuming and he turned to face Aubrey, towering over her trying to use his size to intimidate her.

“You fucking bitch. You took my job!” Bree pushed off from Stacie and met his gaze with a steely one of her own.

“Just stop Cole. Stop. It’s over.”

His face contorted and he snarled. “That’s not what you said when I was fuc…” She was sure of what the rest of his words would be but they were thankfully cut off when Beca’s fist connected with his face.

“Ow! Son of a bitch! Ow ow ow.” Chloe reacted first and pulled Beca closer wincing at the brunette’s pained mutterings. Punching people in the face didn’t seem to be easier the second time around. “Oh my God it hurts.”

“Beca! Oh my God are you okay?” The Bellas immediately closed ranks around Aubrey and Beca when Cole seemed to recover himself from the hit and turned his rage on the tiny brunette. He opened his mouth to spit out a mouthful of blood from his busted lip but was body checked by the full force of Fat Amy. Even the director winced when Cole landed hard in the dirt and gravel.

He leaned over to examine Cole and made a soft tsking sound. Cole wheezed out a pained breath and tried to frown. “Y-you’re not going to do anything?”

The director stood straight again and shrugged. “She’s the boss, not me.” Aubrey gave a slow confused blink, looking up from examining Beca’s hand. He gave Aubrey a pat on the shoulder and walked away to start corralling the rest of the staff and spectators away. “Folks we will be having a celebratory barbeque down by the lake! Food, fun, and music!”

Aubrey flicked her eyes to Cole and shook her head. Chloe gave her arm a gentle squeeze of support wishing that her friend would just fire the turd already. Even after she had helped him he had turned on her like an animal. Chloe wasn’t stupid, she knew something had happened between them. She had figured it out after the third visit to the lodge. But she didn’t fault Aubrey for her choices. And she certainly wasn’t going to shame her for them. Cole would have and would still in the future try to use that choice against Aubrey and that was just wrong. “Cole you’re fired.”

He tried to get up but was held down by Stacie’s espadrille clad foot on his chest. “You can’t fire me!”

“I just did. Hey Ravi do you mind escorting Cole off the property?” Ravi weaved his way through the Bellas with a wide grin and pulled Aubrey into a hug. Chloe liked him a lot. He had always been so nice to her and seemed to really like working with Aubrey.

“You got it Boss. And congrats. You deserved this win Aubrey.” Chloe watched Beca’s lips curl into a satisfied smirk as Cole was practically dragged away. The redhead raised Beca’s fist to her lips and kissed it softly. She had a lot of feelings she didn’t know how to express right then but one of them was gratitude. She loved how much Beca loved Aubrey, how strongly she felt about their friendship, and how willing she was to defend the blonde. It meant the world to Chloe.

“You okay?” Beca looked at her hand and shrugged a little then glanced up at Chloe with a smile.

“Psh yeah totally. I mean my hand hurts like a bitch but it was totally worth it.”

Chloe smiled at that and nudged Beca’s ear with her nose playfully. “I kinda love you Beca Mitchell.” The shy grin she got in response was better than a bucket of puppies. Aubrey’s clear voice rang out behind them and they all turned to look at her with wide smiles.

“Okay Bellas! Let’s celebrate!” It was an exclamation they could all get behind.


End file.
